Everything and Anything
by The-Last-Fire-Twin
Summary: An Ouran Drabbles, any paring as long as it's Haruhi based (Haruhi/Hani, Haruhi/Mori, Haruhi/Hikaru, Haruhi/Kaoru,Haruhi/Hikaru, Haruhi/Tamaki, Haruhi/Kyoya etc.) and any word/song allowed! Rating MAY go up PLEASE SUGGEST, I SWEAR I WILL DO IT!
1. Pie

OK so HERE is meh first drabble story! Ouran Host Club Style! So please leave a word and paring and I will do it, I SWEAR; even if it's like 'Potato' {my mom's random word} with Haruhi and Kyoya. I will only do Haruhi based relationships because you know…Haruhi. My classmate said to do Pie so here's the chapter for Pie (And I can choose any paring!)

Pie

Haruhi walked into the club room, easily spotting her boyfriend, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Hani by the club and their guests. He was sitting alone, staring off into space. His stuffed rabbit was in one of his hands, him having a death grip on it.

"Hani-Senpai, why did you want me to make this sweet instead of cake for you, I thought you only liked cake."

"There's a holiday in America where middle school students or anyone studying geometry eats this sweet. So I had you make some to see why they like taste like with your amazing baking skills."

"Why would it only be today?"

"Something about a term that corresponds with the day, 3 14."

"Oh, Pi! 3.141592653589793238462643383279502-"

"Yes that number Haru-Chan!" Hani curt off his girlfriend before she could ramble on up to one million digits. "How about we try this amazing treat that is your baking!"

Haruhi blushed and placed the plate with a slice of the sweet on the table in front of him. "I hope it's good, I figured that cherry would be good because I don't think strawberry filling would be all that good."

"OK, thanks for warning me, who knows, I could like this!"

She sat next to him and watched as he lifted the fork to his mouth and closed his lips around it. He slowly pulled the fork out of his mouth and chewed slowly, getting use to its contrast of textures. He swallowed and looked up at Haruhi. "That's AMAZING; thank you sooooooo much Haru-Chan!"

"Well, anything for you, Hani-Senpai!"

He handed her the plate and she ate a little of it, agreeing that it was good. She set down the sweet and Hani laid his head on her. She moved so that he was lying on her stomach and she fell asleep, the small piece of pie next to her. The remains of it were in the shape of a heart, the sun glistening the cherry filling and making it shine. Mori walked in and smiled as Hani grabbed Haruhi's hand and watched as they slept, eating the rest of their pie, and knew it was good. After all, his cousin's girlfriend had made it.


	2. True Love

Hiya guys! NO ONE left a request ( ) SO I am going to do a song and this paring is….HIKARU HARUHI! This is a song and the song is….True Love by…Pink! MY FAVORITE MUSIC ARTIST EVER! So here we go! See you at the end with the lyrics!

Hikaru watched as Haruhi took a deep breath. "Hikaru..."

"Yes, my sweet cupcake?" He had been trying to make pancakes for his wife so she wouldn't have to cook with her large belly getting in the way.

"Sometimes, I swear I hate you so much!"

"But Haruhi…"

"But then again that is how love works, you love someone so much you hate them…"

The man sighed and hugged his wife. He felt something in the large stomach move. "Aww it's moving! Do you like daddy, I bet you do aww I can't wait to see you! You are going to be the cutest baby ever with so many cute little designer outfits just made for you by daddy and you will have so many video games made by uncle Kaoru and you will love it with mommy and daddy and uncle Kaoru and the idiots that will protect you so much. And because you have your mommy as a mommy, you will look so cute mixed in with my features, after all, daddy is sexy, and mommy id adorably sexy"

"Hikaru…I'm hungry"

"Well, we are going out."

She sighed and followed her eager husband. They entered the car and drove off to a small café. They sat in a booth and looked over the menu. A waitress came up and began to bat her eyes at Hikaru who looked VERY uncomfortable. "What can I get you, handsome?"

"I think you might want to take my wife's order first"

She then looked at Haruhi and saw her large belly. She was fuming, her eyes red and she looked like she would murder the waitress. The waitress just sighed and took the orders. Haruhi looked over at Hikaru and wanted to hug him, until he pulled out his ringing cellphone. She then wanted to grab the cellphone, throw it into the street, and wrap her hands around his neck. He seemed to get that and quickly hung up and looked at her, She smiled and quickly the when their breakfast came. Haruhi seemed to be hungry and ate the food in front of her eagerly. "You know," she started, "If you hadn't told the waitress about me and basically told her to back off, I would have slapped you and then cried my eyes out, right?"

"Yes, and I would never do that to you."

"Well, I'm done."

"How about we go to the movies?"

"OK sure!"

When they got to the small movie theater, there was a horror movie, a romance movie, and a comedy. Hikaru quickly bought some tickets, to the horror movie, and dragged Haruhi into the movie. He bought them both some popcorn, and they each got a candy. When they entered, Haruhi sighed. "Hikaru, why don't we go see the comedy?"

"Why?"

"Because, this isn't exactly what I was hoping for…"

"OK, we'll go to the comedy." She sighed. She had basically had to spell it out for him how she wouldn't think of this as a good movie. When they finally sat down, some woman came up to him and started to flirt with Hikaru, even though he pointed out his small wife several times. But they still tried to get him to go out with them. Haruhi finally bursted after the younger of the two unbuttoned her shirt so you could see her lacy red bra.

"You two, get the hell away from my husband! How many times do you have to get, he's taken and has a child on the way, now get away from him!"

"Jeez lady, how do you know, like a sexy god as him would go for such an ugly attitude and ugh don't let me get started on her BODY!"

"Yea, well she's pregnant with MY child!" Hikaru stated with an angry glare in his eyes.

"Well, ditch her and come with us."

"No, now get the hell away from us; we are just a couple trying to watch a movie!"

"Fine then, but we will get you."

Hikaru sighed and continued watching the movie. When it was done, they left and ended up sitting in their bed. "You know Hika; no one can break my heart like you."

Here are the lyrics to the song! Bye Now!

Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say

Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Whoa-Oh-Oh)

There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down

I know life would suck without you (Whoa-Oh-Oh)

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

"Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you

So much I think it must be

True love, true love, it must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love, it must be true love

No one else can break my heart like you

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean (Whoa-Oh-Oh)

Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it, Baby

At the same time, I wanna hug you

I wanna wrap my hands around your neck

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

"Why I'm still here, or where could I go?"

You're the only love I've ever known

But I hate you, I really hate you

So much I think it must be

True love, true love, it must be true love

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love, true love, it must be true love

And no one else can break my heart like you

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

I think it must be love (I love you)

I think it must be love (I love you)

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?

Why do you say the things that you say?

Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be

But without you I'm incomplete (I think it must be)

True love (It must be) True love

It must be true love (It must be)

Nothing else can break my heart like

True love (It must be) True love

It must be true love (It must be)

And no one else can break my heart like you

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

Like you (Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)

(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh) No one else can break my heart like you


	3. Wolf

OK first actual request! This is from Isella of the wolf tribe and the word is WOLF! And it's Hikaru and Haruhi! So here we go!

Wolf

Hikaru looked at his small girlfriend as she packed things into the back of a jeep. She had insisted no butlers, no maids, and no chauffeur, only them as they went out into the forest to camp. Hikaru somehow got her to go to New Mexico, USA and camp. It was a good place to look at the stars, unlike Japan, a good place to see different wildlife, unlike Japan, and the mountain range known as the Sandia Mountain Range looked over Albuquerque and on the other side was a desert. They quickly got onto the tram and rode it alone. Hikaru went to the small restaurant near the tram and got them some food and both a cup of hot coco to stop the cold weather from getting to them. They quickly left the civilized area and hiked down to a small hallow with the trees that covered the sky stopping any snow from landing on it.

The couple unpacked their tent and other supplies as the created a fire pit. Haruhi set up the tent as Hikaru gathered fire wood. When he returned, the tent was set up. They quickly put the fire into the pit and waited until nightfall. "So Haru"

"What chu wants Hika?"

"I was wondering why we did this."

"Well, it is cool to camp!"

"OK Haru" He chuckled at his girlfriend's excitement and started the fire. He made sure it wouldn't start a forest fire and pulled out a log that he found and had hid behind a tree. He placed it next to the fire and set a blanket on it and dragged her over to it. They sat there and roasted marshmallows, the excitement of the sweet apparent on Hikaru's now sticky face. He grabbed Haruhi and kissed her, the marshmallow getting all over her face to. She quickly washed it off with a stream that was in the middle of the clearing. She then walked over to Hikaru and made him wash his face.\

After that, she sat on his lap and occasionally stole kisses from him as they looked around them. Haruhi then pulled out a small radio and played one of the many stations she could get from the radio towers that were about 3 kilometers from where they had made their campsite. Hikaru danced with Haruhi and soon they went to sleep in their tent.

In the middle of the night, Hikaru woke up to snarling outside of tent. He was instantly up and shook his small girlfriend she woke up, he put his finger to her lips and motioned for her to listen. Her brown eyes widened in fear as she clung to her boyfriend. They quietly looked out of their tent and saw a pack of wolves looking at them, their lips drawn back to reveal their sharp fang-like teeth. Haruhi whimpered and a few of them started to back away. A small pup came out and playfully tackled Haruhi and when she didn't hurt it, the wolves began to slowly back off. A wolf, clearly the pup's mom, approached them and picked up the pup by his scruff. Haruhi and Hikaru held each other as another wolf slowly approached them, but it didn't attack. Testily, Hikaru reached out his hand and the wolf sniffed it. The wolf then looked at Haruhi as she reached out her hand also. The other wolves slowly approached them, and soon the couple was surrounded by wolves as they slept.

OK that was FUN I liked it. So thanks for the request and I got another one as I was writing this, so expect that by tomorrow or so! PLEASE keep requesting! Thanks and bye now!


	4. Human

Hiya guys! OK second request is from xxX-Taiyo-to-Tsuki-Xxx and it is the song Human by Christina Perri, and a Haruhi Kyoya, and here we go! Two request in one day!

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, his eyes hidden by the glare of the artificial lighting. He held his breath as she smiled and giggled. He held his tongue as he wanted to yell out about how she should be paying attention to him instead of the ladies. He faked a smile to the woman he had in front of him and nodded as they talked about homework and such. He was really tired from staying up constantly; trying to figure out the feeling he had for the small brunette after finishing things for his father and elder brothers. After the club was over, Haruhi tried to make a joke about how the cosplay wasn't comfy. Kyoya saw no one was laughing, so he gave a small, fake, chuckle. Haruhi looked at him and smiled largely.

"Kyoya-Senpai, can you tell me how much I owe at the moment?" He looked at her and sighed. He had to play the part of the vice president, and try not to fall in love with the younger girl.

"You owe 14,900,673 yen Haruhi."

"Thanks, that's a little less then what I started out with."

He nodded and watched as she walked away, the twins swinging their arms around her. He held back and tried not to break down. "I'll be going now, see you in class Tamaki."

He left and when he got home, let a few tears find their way from behind his glasses. He heard his phone ringing and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyoya-Senpai, can I ask you a favor?"

He blinked at the tone of the small girl, it was terrified. "What is it Haruhi?"

"Well…my father he is passed out on the couch with bottles of alcohol all over the place and I can barely feel a pulse, can you come over and take him to one of your hospitals, please Kyoya-Senpai. I don't care if it'll add 1,000,000,000 yen to my debt, I just need him to a hospital and he hates normal ones."

"I'll be over in a minute, just make sure not to do any sort of CPR, OK?"

"OK, thank you."

He told the driver to go to her residence and called the closest hospital to her house.

"Oortori Hospital, how may I help you?"

"This is Kyoya Oortori, I will be bringing a patient that has alcohol poisoning in soon. Prepare a room."

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, we are here."

"Thank you, wait here."

He sighed and walked over to Haruhi's door. He knocked and was greeted by Haruhi, her tear stained face looking at him. He quickly walked over to Ranka and picked him up, carrying him to his limo. Haruhi fallowed her body an empty shell of a person. She sat next to Kyoya and then bursted out crying. She leaned on him, her face wet with tears. He put a gentle arm around her, as if he was a machine instead of a human. When they got to the hospital, he let her rest her head on his shoulder as she slept. He woke her up when he heard her father was available to see. She ran in and hugged him, crying into her father. Kyoya just watched in a corner as he typed on his computer, trying to look productive. He managed to get Ranka's stats and read them aloud with what he should do. Haruhi looked at him and sighed.

"Kyoya-Senpai, you are a human, not a machine, I know you are friend with my father, why don't you show even a sliver of concern?"

He was a bit taken aback but regained posture immediately. "I am; this is how I show concern for friends and loved ones. And the human part, I do know that, and I know I don't act like it, but I can't simply change who I am."

She nodded and looked at her father. She couldn't hold it in. she had to say it, even if he couldn't hear it. "And that's why I love you." She said it so quietly, not even Ranka looked at her as he looked around the room. She smiled as she thought about how Kyoya didn't hear her. Or so she thought. Kyoya had heard her, and was still in shock. He shook it out and looked away from her.

"I love you too" he whispered, making sure that Haruhi could possibly hear him if she wanted to, but so Ranka wouldn't think he had said anything. He walked out and down the hallway until he felt someone grip his hand. He turned and looked behind him at a now panting Haruhi.

"Did you mean that?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"You should try to regain your posture."

"Did. You. Mean. That?"

"Yes."

He then felt he grip on his hand tighten as she faced him. She kissed him, pulling him down by his collar and wrapped her arms around his neck.

OK guys, that one was fun! Request more please! Bye Now!

Lyirics:

I can hold my breath

I can bite my tongue

I can stay awake for days

If that's what you want

Be your number one

I can fake a smile

I can force a laugh

I can dance and play the part

If that's what you ask

Give you all I am

I can do it

I can do it

I can do it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I can turn it on

Be a good machine

I can hold the weight of worlds

If that's what you need

Be your everything

I can do it

I can do it

I'll get through it

But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I'm only human

I'm only human

Just a little human

I can take so much

Until I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down

Your words in my head, knives in my heart

You build me up and then I fall apart

'Cause I'm only human, yeah


	5. A-Team

Hiya guys, me again! And we have a song request for one of my favorite songs…A-Team by Ed Sheeran requested by one of my older requester, Isella of the wolf tribe! Thank you so much for requesting again! So here it is and it is really OOC because well ya know…Oh the pairing is Kyoya and Haruhi and I have it all planned out so…here we go! See you at the bottom with the lyrics! Warning-this one is a tear jerker!

Haruhi stood outside in the cold snow, her small jacket barley covering her breasts and shoulders. Her shorts were ripped, and her legs were frozen. It was about five years after she had seen anyone in the Host club, twelve years since she had first stepped into the club room. She took a deep breath that ended in a nasty cough. She spit up something black that tasted horrible. She was used to it though, ever since she had become an addict, she would have black junk come up every once and a while. She quickly walked into her small apartment and saw the dirty dishes, the cracked cups, and not even a small bit of cheese for a mouse to steal, and if there were mice, they would have died already. She sat in the slightly warmer air and heard a fierce knocking at her door. She answered it, only to find her landlord who began to yell at her. She hadn't paid rent that much, so she was getting kicked out. She gathered her small bundle of belongings, a picture of her mom, a picture of her dad, and some blankets, then left. She stood on the side of the road, waiting for someone to pull up and pay her to have sex with her, like always. What took her back was when a limo pulled up. She looked in only to find a familiar face, his glasses reflecting the glare of the streetlights. His gray-black hair was kept like he had in in High school; the only difference was his outfit.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, what a bad state you are in, get in here."

She looked at her old Senpai, with relief rushing through her. She stepped in, only holding her pictures.

"Hello Kyoya-Senpai."

"You don't have to call me that, we aren't in school anymore. Just call me Kyoya."

She looked at him and saw her was slightly angry. She coughed up the black stuff, and rubbed it on her shorts.

"Haruhi…what has happened to you?"

"My father died…I-I need relief so I-I well I hmm I sorta started to smoke weed and pot."

She mumbled the last part as another coughing fit overtook her. She was weak, Kyoya knew that. He wanted to take his friend to the nearest hospital but he knew it was too late. She was going to die soon. He saw that she was soaking wet. The best he could do was take her to his house and let her die in peace. "Haruhi...I am taking you to my house. There you can eat and sleep all you want, OK?"

"T-Thank you so much Kyoya, I swear I'll repay you!"

"No need Haruhi, you need it. I will help you until you are stable." He hated lying about helping the little woman, her face just a ghost of the one he loved in his school days. She was still the angelic figure he cared dearly for, but this one would be dying soon.

"Master Oortori, ma'am, we are here."

They got out and Haruhi looked up at the large house and smiled. She walked in after Kyoya and was very thankful for the warm air. He took her and led her to a feast. She ate fancy tuna and pork until she was full. She was then taken by a maid, who brought her back in a white nightgown.

"Thank you so much Kyoya…" She broke down, and Kyoya grabbed her into a warm embrace. He held her as she cried out so much. Tears that had been held in ever since her father died eight years ago. The last time she had seen a member of the host club she once held so dearly. She stopped her sobs that soon turned to whimpers. Kyoya picked her up and carried her to a white comfy bed. She held onto him. "Please don't go. I don't want to be left alone with my nightmares."

He stayed by her side and jumped when her eyes shot open. "Kyoya thank you so much. My last few hours were more than I could have ever asked for, thank you. Tell the other I love them. And one last thing, I love you. I always have, thank you so much. Please, remember me. My time has come, goodbye." She let one last tear run down her face as her pulse stopped. And her chocolate brown eyes were to never open again. Kyoya couldn't hold it in anymore. He let the tears he had been holding in ever since he had found out about her condition fall. He leaned over her body.

"I love you too Haruhi." He whispered it, but he knew she couldn't hear him anymore. She was gone. He quickly texted everyone who was in the host club and let his head rest on hers, kissing it for the first and last time.

OK wow, I'm crying my eyes out, well, you asked for it. Bye now!

Lyrics:

White lips, pale face

Breathing in snowflakes

Burnt lungs, sour taste

Light's gone, day's end

Struggling to pay rent

Long nights, strange men

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat

Tried to swim and stay afloat

Dry house, wet clothes

Loose change, bank notes

Weary-eyed, dry throat

Call girl, no phone

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

And they scream

The worst things in life come free to us

Cause we're just under the upper hand

And go mad for a couple grams

And she don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland

Or sells love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

An angel will die

Covered in white

Closed eye

And hoping for a better life

This time, we'll fade out tonight

Straight down the line

And they say

She's in the Class A Team

Stuck in her daydream

Been this way since eighteen

But lately her face seems

Slowly sinking, wasting

Crumbling like pastries

They scream

The worst things in life come free to us

And we're all under the upper hand

Go mad for a couple grams

And we don't want to go outside tonight

And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland

Or sell love to another man

It's too cold outside

For angels to fly

Angels to fly

To fly, fly

For angels to fly, to fly, to fly

For angels to die


	6. Scared

Hiya guys! Yet another word! OK this one is scared and it is Hikaru and Haruhi! This is from kc495 and thank you for what you said about my awesome writing skill so…let's begin

Scared

Haruhi held her knees to her chest in a small corner of Music Room #3. She had heard the thunder, and being there early with Kyoya, who had disappeared into the shadows (Stupid shadow king .) leaving the small girl alone. She heard some footsteps into the room and saw a pair of feet from under the table she had hid behind. The thunder roared and she whimpered. The footsteps turned to her and revealed Hikaru, who looked at the small girl. He sat down next to her and pulled out two sets of ear buds connected to a music player. He placed them into her ears and places a pair into his and began to play a song. Haruhi didn't pay attention, she just stared at Hikaru. He had her in a tight grip, his eyes closed as he mouthed the words. Haruhi nuzzled into his chest as she felt her blush rising rapidly, making a cherry be put to shame. His chin rested on her head and she wrapped her arms around his middle. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. All she could smell was him, the pureness of it almost made her cry. She fell into and out of sleep.

"Hikaru, don't move, you'll disturb her more." That was Kaoru

"Aww Haru-Chan is so cute asleep." Hani's voce flooded into her ears.

"My daughter; Mommy make the twin let go of our daughter!"

She growled and tightened her grip on Hikaru. "Uh boss, I think she doesn't like that idea."

Haruhi slowly opened her eyes to see that she was still in the corner, and her arms were around someone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Tamaki-Senpai, I am NOT your daughter. Now leave me and my teddy bear alone."

With that, she snuggled into her 'teddy bear' who was Hikaru. He placed his arms on her shoulders and lifted her legs, carrying her bridal style. He held his small classmate and walked outside. He was met with several girls fawning over them as he walked to his limo. Kaoru fallowed his brother and helped him open the car door. Haruhi held onto his shirt, asleep. "Hikaru…" she muttered. The storm began again and Haruhi clutched him as if he were her savior. Hikaru blinked at him and kissed the top of her head, calming the small girl somewhat. Haruhi opened her eyes when the storm stopped and saw she was in Hikaru's arms, his lips on her head. She blushed and closed her eyes, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. She then turned her head, so she could look up at him if she had her eyes almost closed. He heard a roar of thunder and Haruhi's eyes opened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt something warm and wet on his neck and heard small sobs. He tightly wrapped his arms around her.

"It's OK Haruhi. I got you, nothings gonna hurt you as long as I'm around."

She slowly stopped sobbing, but still whimpered at the sound of thunder. When they stopped at her apartment, Hikaru carried her up to her room. He opened the door with a key he had gotten out of her bag, with her permission of course, and set her down on her small futon. When he tried to let go, Haruhi held him. He looked at her and was met with a pair of lips on his own. He kissed her back and was slightly flustered as she pulled away. He nodded, a very dark red blush on his cheeks, and mumbled out gibberish as he closed her door and walked down to his limo. He didn't say anything about it to his brother and was scared that she might not return his feelings.


	7. Kisses

Hiya guys! More requests! OK this is yet again from my friend, kc495, and it's another Hikaru Haruhi and the word is kisses. My friends prepare to fangirl…

Kisses

Haruhi sat in the club room, headphones on her head, sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. Her eyes were closed as she ate a peppermint flavored pole. She was almost done with the small piece Tamaki had given her back in winter, and now it was spring.

Hikaru walked into the club room and only saw Haruhi. His heartbeat quickened as the girl slowly sucked on the peppermint stick. He walked to the couch across from her and stared at her. She was almost done with it, about an inch left. He got closer to her, leaning over the table, and began to eat it with her.

There was just a centimeter between their lips, and Haruhi didn't realize he was there because she was lost in the music. She ate the last bit, placing her lips on Hikaru's. She didn't realize what she had done as she relaxed into the couch after about a minute. She listened to her song, smiling slightly.

Hikaru watched and listened as she sang, but it wasn't all that bad. He chuckled at the song and looked at the small girl as she sang the chores.

"Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive

Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find

Falls right into place you're all that it takes

My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense

And all the questions I've been asking in my head

Like, 'Are you the one? Should I really trust?'

Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you"

She sighed and thought of her crush, a love that was growing fast. "Hikaru…"

He looked up at her, surprised. He had an idea and grinned a grin that belonged on the chestier cat. He walked to the door and closed it loudly and leaned on it. He saw Haruhi look up at him. He walked over to her and sat next to her, flinging his arm around the small girl.

"Haruhi I'm BORED!"

"Well, you can calm down, OK?"

"Haruhi entertain me!"

"Why should I?"

"If you do I'll take you to go eat fancy tuna!"

"Fine…what do you want me to do?"

"Hmmm…you could try on some of the cosplay I have in mind!"

"Great." She rolled her eyes and sighed. He pulled her to a closet and pulled her along by her hand while looking for an outfit. He never let go of her hand and she blushed when she realized that. She looked up at him and saw he was blushing slightly, and his eyes were anywhere but her. He quickly pulled out a dress and smiled. Put this on and come out when you are done. She looked at the cosplay and saw it was from an American movie call Frozen. She changed into it, and walked out.

Hikaru looked up and saw Haruhi wearing a blue dress with gems on the front, a transparent blue dress starting at the color and flowing behind her. He gasped at how she looked, her leg visible by a slit stopping at mid-thigh.

"Beautiful…"

Haruhi looked up, her heart racing. _Did he just call me beautiful?_ She looked up and saw he was about 5 centimeters away from her. He began to circle her, his thumb in his mouth as he thought of other ways to make her look like the ice queen.

"Hay, where's Kaoru?"

"Teacher wanted to talk to him about something."

"OK, I was just wondering."

"Yea" He saw something that needed to be slightly looser. He pulled out some thread and a needle. He keeled down, so his face was next to her waist. He quickly made it looser and stood up nodding at his work.

"There perfect!" She looked at his smiling face and smiled, looking downwards. She then felt his breath on her ear. "Go change, I'm taking you to eat fancy tuna."

She nodded and changed, placing the dress on the hanger and the pair walked down the hallway. He grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him, wanting to go faster. Soon, they were at his limo.

"Take up to that sushi place next to mom's office." The driver nodded and drove off. Hikaru looked at Haruhi. His plan was perfect and going smoothly. She looked at him and smiled widely.

"Thank Hikaru!"

"No problem for my pet."

She rolled her eyes and looked out the window. Soon they stopped, in front of a sushi bistro that had a tent over the door. He dragged her in the not so much crowded restaurant and got a table. There a young waiter came up.

"How may I help you two today?"

Haruhi looked up. "Can I have some tuna please?" The only tuna they had seemed to be fancy tuna.

"Of course I can, and for you sir?" He looked at Hikaru and blinked, but hid his surprise as to a Hitachiin coming here.

"Can I have some roasted salmon?"

"Yes, yes, and drinks?" He looked at Haruhi.

"Umm…some lemon tea, please."

"And you, Mr. Hitachiin?"

"I'll have some mint tea."

"Of course, I will be right back."

When he walked away, Haruhi focused on Hikaru's face. "Hikaru, how'd he know you're a Hitachiin?"

"The hair, it is the same in all Hitachiins, no matter what."

"Ok then…hay did you or Kaoru design part of your mom's newest collection? I saw it in a magazine and thought some of the clothes was more what you and your brother would design." She wasn't lying about the magazine, but she had basically read and studied every dress, looking at the designs. After all, it was her best friend's mother's work.

"Yea, I designed a quarter of the clothes and Kaoru designed an eighth, I think he's going to fallow dad."

"Hopefully he won't have the creepy appearing out of nowhere habit with the job."

Hikaru chuckled. "Yea, let's hope our little sister doesn't either."

Haruhi had met the newest Hitachiin and loved her. Of course, the small girl loved Haruhi and would cry when removed from her.

"Yea, she would kill you, I'm sure."

Their drinks came and they both took a sip. Haruhi then looked at Hikaru, her heart slightly pounding. She sighed and looked out the window next to her. It was a clear sky, the roads were clear mostly and Haruhi was happy and content with the world.

"Haruhi, can I tell you something?"

She turned and looked at Hikaru, who had slightly pink cheeks.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Haruhi, I well I umm Haruhi I think I'm-"

"Ma'am, sir, your food." The waiter placed the plated down and winked at Haruhi. She looked down at the plate and slowly picked up a piece with her fork. She pulled I up to her mouth and placed the tuna in her mouth. Her eyes were wide and her mouth felt as if a unicorn and a rainbow were dancing in it. (Dancing rainbows…)

"H-Haruhi?"

"Y-Yea Hikaru?"

"You look cute when you do that, it's like you want to marry the food."

"Maybe I do" She then took another piece and shoved it into her mouth. Hikaru took her plate away and didn't let her get it.

"Hika~"

"Let me feed it to you."

"WHY?"

"So I can look at the cute face you make!"

"Fine."

She opened her mouth and each time got some tuna until she was done. In that time she had grabbed Hikaru's salmon and started to fed him. There was still a few bites left. Just to humor herself, she grabbed a piece of it and ate it while placing a piece into Hikaru's mouth. He smiled a true, small smile.

"You ready Haruhi?"

"Yea and I hope you're paying. I don't want to owe you a debt."

"No problem, I got it."

He smiled and paid the check then walked out. "So how was that?"

"It was good; can you take me home please?"

"Sure Haru"

He opened the door for her and jumped in behind her. He told the driver the address and they quickly went through the roads of Tokyo.

"Thanks Hikaru, that was good."

"No problem." He then took a breath the car stopped Haruhi picked up her bag and right as she was about to say goodbye, Hikaru closed his eyes and pulled her into a kiss, making her and him blush bright red.


	8. Please

Hiya guys! It's me again, and I'll just have to say...there are only 39- stories for this chapter's pairing, not even 50! This is Haruhi and Nekozawa, the word is please suggested by Isella of the wolf tribe, one of my constant requesters. But here you go! Also this on is done as I'm folding laundry and I realized something...my 'Hiya guys' and 'bye nows' are all because of a shirt I own…just think bout that…

Please

Haruhi sighed. "Black Magic" She said. All of a sudden, Nekozawa was there, with his creepy puppet and black door.

"Did I hear you right, Haruhi?"

"I just said black magic, hay since I got you can I ask a favor?"

"What is it, do you need someone cursed?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think of it, but not at the moment. Can you take off your robe and wig in the darkness?"

"Of course I can!"

"Well, can you do that so I can take a picture of you?"

"Well, if the flash isn't on…"

"It won't be I promise Nekozawa-Senpai."

"Good…or I'll have to curse you!"

Haruhi smiled. She liked the dark king's way of wanting to curse the world. Sure, she would never admit it, but she had a small crush on him.

"OK, how about we just darken the room to your comfort and I can take the picture."

"How will you get it to show me exactly?" He helped the girl close the curtains, turning towards her. She ended up very close to him, their noses almost touching. Haruhi turned slightly pink and turned to grab her camera Tamaki had given to her. Unseen to the girl, Nekozawa also turned pink.

"You can have it brighten an area with settings" she turned to Nekozawa who had taken off his robe and wig, reveling his blonde hair and perfect face. She stared for a second and looked away quickly, her cheeks turning red.

"So, just sorta lean on a chair and I'll take the picture."

"Ok" He did as Haruhi wanted and looked up at the camera, smiling. He wasn't smiling for the camera; he was smiling for the smaller student. He looked at her and couldn't help but smiling. He knew he was falling for the young girl, but knew that she, a daughter of the sun, wouldn't be his, the son of darkness.

"Ok and there, you can go now." She quickly looked at the screen and shivered when there was a slight touch on her shoulder.

"May I look at the camera?" Nekozawa looked over her shoulder, seeing the pictures of him. She looked at him, her blush returning. He looked at her and smiled again, as he put on his wig and robe.

"See you later, daughter of the sun." He looked up at her, his smile fading slightly. He turned away and walked back to his club room.

"Please…"she murmured. "Please love me back."

She then turned from him to the hall as he stood in his track, stiffened. "I do love you daughter of the sun..." He mumbled it slightly louder than she had, then quickly walked away.

Well that was fun and a good way to end the night! Expect more EARLY tomorrow! Like 1-5 am early I need to get more sleep…well Bye now!


	9. Rose

Hiya guys! The word is rose pairing is Hikaru and Haruhi, and requester is my good friend kc495, so let's get started!

Rose

Haruhi sat in the rose maze, in a little square of grass, roses of all colors around her. She sighed and looked up at the sky, white fluffy clouds decorating the sapphire-blue sky. She smiled as she saw a cloud that looked like a heart and thought of her best friend, and crush of three years, Hikaru.

The host club was over, Tamaki and Kyoya in collage, and the now three-year trio only saw each other in the class room and on the weekends when Tamaki would pick them all up and go to a restaurant. Haruhi looked away sadly from the clouds to the roses.

There was a blue rose bush, which made her think of Hikaru again. She sighed and looked away, only to see Hikaru himself at the entrance to the green square. He looked at Haruhi, and gave a smile.

"Hi Haruhi, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home."

"Oh, I was just staying here. Dad still think's the club is there and he is at home from work so I have to stay here because if I have groceries he will think the club is off and well, I think he wants to believe I am not anti-social."

"You aren't anti-social" He said, sitting next to her, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Try telling him that. Besides, he really did like me going to the club." She turned to look at him. "So why are you here, Hikaru?"

"Well, Kaoru is with his girlfriend and this maze reminds me of the club. They were the best thing that happened to me."

"Same here, before them all I thought matter was school and work, but friendship and love is also a big part of it." Haruhi looked at him, a smile on her face.

"Yea, I guess we all needed that club. The boss is talking about connecting all of our businesses and having them work together and have you as everyone's lawyer." He looked at her, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"That'd be nice." She sighed and laid down.

"Yea and we would all live in one of his hotels' suites, working there too. We would each have our own elevator only opened with a key and it would be to what we want in design." He laid down next to her, putting his arms over his head.

"I would have roses on the walls each with two different color of rose. The doors would have a portrait of everyone." She looked at him and thought about how he was perfect in looks and personality, she shook it off and stood up.

"I have to go home now, bye."

She was stopped by Hikaru grabbing her hand. "Wait, Haruhi, here have this."

She turned to look at him and saw one single blue rose in his hands.

"Thanks Hikaru, but why?"

"Because I saw you looking at them earlier"

"Oh, thanks Hikaru." Haruhi grabbed the rose out of his hand, only to have it grabbed by his other hand. He pulled her into his chest, hugging her.

"Hikaru what the heck-"

She was cut off as Hikaru bent down and kissed her, placing the rose behind her ear.

Sorry this wasn't out as early as I'd like! Bye Now!


	10. Stuffed Animal

Hiya guys! I'm back with another request from kc495 again! The word is stuffed animals and the pairing is Haruhi and Kaoru, so here we go!

Stuffed Animals

Haruhi looked at the large stuffed bear that was next to her. She rolled her eyes and picked it up, making it talk in the process.

"Hay Haruhi, its Kaoru and I hope you feel better soon." She listened the the recorded message and smiled. She set it in her room, next to her bed. She was sick from school with a contagious sickness not even the smart girl could pronounce.

"HARUHI IT'S YOUR DADDY OPEN THIS DOOR!" Haruhi opened the door to reveal Tamaki and the rest of the host club.

"Go away, I'm sick." Haruhi then closed the door before anyone could protest. She waited for a few minutes and opened the door to reveal Kaoru looking at her sheepily.

"Get in here." He walked in, taking off his shoes and stepping in next to her.

"Sorry for them coming, I tried to tell them you are sick but they won't listen."

"It's OK Kaoru, I'm not seriously hurt and no one else got sick."

"Yea but you need to get to bed earlier or you won't get sick." He sat down at her small table and stared at her.

"Fine fine…"

He then pulled out a small white teddy bear and gave it to her.

"Get some sleep, you need it." He then bent down, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him, blushing slightly and her mouth opened slightly.

"O-Ok" She walked to her futon and fell asleep. When she woke up, here was a large stuffed owl with a pill bottle next to it. She picked up the bottle and saw a note attached to it.

_Haruhi, _she read Kaoru's handwriting, _take two of these pills every two hours, you'll be beater soon. ~K_

She smiled and put two pills in her mouth, swallowing. She sighed and looked at the time 8:56 am, she had never slept for so long, it felt good.

"Haruhi dear are you up?"

"Yea dad, how'd this medicine get here?"

"Oh well Kaoru stopped by this morning to give it to you. You should call him and have him over after school, just as long as that Tamaki isn't here."

"I'll tell him not to bring Tamaki-Sepia, OK dad?"

"OK sweetie, I also made you some tea but just don't come into the kitchen."

She walked into the kitchen almost right after. Her father said those words.

"Dad"

"Yes sweetie?"

"How do you get rice on the ceiling from making tea?"

OK guys, that was FUN! Please leave a request and I will do it! Bye now!


	11. Gullible

Hiya Guys! Word is Gullible, pairing is Haruhi and Tamaki; requester is Isella of the wolf tribe. So let's get this ball rolling!

Gullible

Haruhi sat next to Tamaki who was rambling on and on about how the twins are 'little devils' and should stay away from his 'daughter.'

"Tamaki-Senpai, I am not your daughter and I can hang out with whomever I want."

"DAUGHTER DOESN'T LOVE DADDY!" He then ran away with a piece of paper into his emotional corner.

Haruhi sighed and walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki-Senpai you need to stop going over here every day and making hamster homes. You've already made ten this week; we don't even have ten hamsters."

"Ok Haruhi…" He got up and walked over to his couch, sitting in it. The host club was slowly dying and now only a small group of girls would come, and that number was decreasing every day. Now the club just hanged out in the room, all except Haruhi who was busy with ladies that still thought she was a boy.

"Oh Haruhi" One of her regulars came in, and walked up to the girl.

"Oh hello, would you like some tea?"

"No, I'm afraid that all of the girls have decided to no longer come here, just passing on the news. Well, see you in class Haruhi."

The club watched as the girl left, each with their mouths opened. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, Hani whimpered slightly, Kyoya shifted his glasses, Mori didn't show any expression, Haruhi was staring at the door, tea pot in hand, over filling a tea cup in front of her, and Tamaki was looking at the door with tears in his eyes.

"Well men" He said, his voice cracking. "I guess this is it." He let a few tears out and looked at everyone.

"Goodbye, I guess." It was then Haruhi stood up. She walked out, tears forming but she wouldn't let them fall. Tamaki watched her go, and then turned to everyone else.

"Boss" exclaimed Kaoru and Hikaru.

"What do you two want?"

"Go after her!" Kaoru looked at him, an urging look in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"You love her don't you? More than a father should?" Hikaru was getting aggravated.

"Well…I guess so…"

"GO AFTER HER BOSS!"

The twins pushed him out and he stumbled only to almost fall into Haruhi.

"Oh hiya Senpai, what are you doing here?"

"Um err… the twins pushed me out."

Haruhi smiled, then walked into the room and picked up her bag. The twins watched and pushed called out "Boss" as they pushed Haruhi out of the room, "Special delivery!"

He turned around to find Haruhi pushed into his chest. He caught her and looked at her and looked at her large chocolate brown eyes. He blinked his eyes and let her go.

"You OK?"

"Yea, Senpai. Oh man, I gotta go! Bye!" She walked away and Tamaki watched her, blinking back tears. That was the last time he saw her and was able to talk to her without being interrupted


	12. Mine

Hiya guys! Song is 'Mine' by Taylor Swift, Pairing is Kaoru Haruhi and Hikaru, and requester is Isella's sister Caitlin. Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi walked into her part time job at a small café. She sighed and picked up the waitress uniform, putting it on in the small changing room in the back of the café.

She went to the front and looked over her part to wait. She saw two familiar red heads and smiled walking over to their table.

"Hay guys, what brings you here?"

"Hika's girlfriend dumped him so we came to see our favorite toy."

"Aww that's too bad Hika, how about I get you two some hot coco to help you; the new chef makes good hot coco, he's trying to pay off bills for his first born daughter's birth, poor man. He's only 20 and turning 21 in a few weeks."

"Sure, Haruhi thanks." Hikaru looked up at her smiling.

The girl soon walked to them, two cups of coco in her hands. She placed them in front of her two best friends and smiled. "So Hikaru, Kaoru, how are you?"

"We're good, we're good. I hope your studies aren't too hard." Kaoru looked at her over the cup as he put it to his lips, his golden eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I'm good, nothing I can't handle. I sure do hope that the both of you don't try to kill anyone, but I feel like someone is harassing me in my class."

Kaoru looked up at the same time as Hikaru. "Who was it?" hey both demanded, a fierce look in their eyes.

"Ugh this is why I don't tell you two idiots anything! He hasn't done anything serious, just a few bruises."

"Where" demanded Kaoru, instantly pulling her to scan over his pet's body.

"Get off me Kaoru; it's just on my arms and legs." She pulled out of his grip to only be pulled into Hikaru's.

"Well, let us see!" He pulled her sleeve up to reveal two large back and blue spots. She quickly shoved it back down and sighed.

"Guys, it's nothing." She smiled at them and they relaxed.

"Hay how about we all go out to the beach sometime? We have a personal beach that we can go to."

"Well OK, but when exactly?"

"Summer break, first week" They looked up at her as she sighed and nodded, sitting down in a chair across from them.

"OK, OK I guess I'll go."

"Good, we will pick you up, don't pack anything we have it all covered." Hikaru then walked over to her, kissing her hand and and pulling her up. Kaoru kissed her other hand and the trio bid goodbye until the next Monday.

-Next Monday-

Haruhi stood outside her apartment, holding a small bag of food that she would eat on the way to her best friends' beach. She saw the limo pull up and she raced down the steps to greet her friends.

"Haruhi, Come ON!" Hikaru was wearing sunglasses and a tank top, with a key in his hand.

"What's the key for?" Haruhi walked up to the limo, a questioning look on her face.

"A motor cycle, I have one also and we are going to go the last few hundred kilometers via motorcycles because out Grandma wants to see us ride the last few on a motor cycle via a camera on the roof of the limo." Hikaru opened the door for her, allowing her to climb over them.

"Well, I'm not gonna to." Haruhi crossed her arms and sat down in the center of the seats.

"To bad, Grandma wants to see you on their too. She has her ways, so you better let her control you." Kaoru leaned into his seat, his arm on the back of the seat.

"OK fine, but I'm going with Kaoru." Haruhi rubbed her temples, not wanting to judge her friends' grandma.

"No, I won a bet where we decided who you would ride with. You, my favorite pet, are coming with me." Hikaru smirked t her, also giving her a quick wink.

"Aww come ON!" She looked at the twins and sighed, leaning on an unsuspecting Kaoru. His heartbeat went uncontrollable as she fell asleep on him, her lips slightly parted.

"OK she has about five minutes, let's get her up." Hikaru shook her gently. "C'mon Haruhi time to go on a ride with Hika!"

She nuzzled into Kaoru who looked at his twin. "I think she's content with sleep."

Haruhi then woke up, looking at them. She realized the fact that she was sleeping on Kaoru and jumped back, only to land on Hikaru who wrapped his arms around her, pulled her out of the now stopped car, put a blue helmet on her, and helped her onto a motorcycle that had been there. He put on a black helmet along with Kaoru, and took off. Haruhi gripped Hikaru's waist, pushing her face into his back.

She loosened her grip as they began to stop and opened her eyes when they were fully stopped. She stopped and looked at the beach, her mouth hanging open.

"Haruhi, C'mon we have something planned."

The twins pulled her to a room and sat her down on the only chair in there and the both kneeled infront of her.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are our pet and have been the best thing that has happened to use, letting us spread around. Thank you."

They both kissed her hands and looked at her, kissing both of her cheeks.

And that was hard! I'm tired so prepare for tomorrow! Bye now!

Lyrics:

Uh, oh, oh

Uh, oh, oh

You were in college working part time waiting tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye."

'Cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

(Hold on) do you believe it?

(Hold on) we're gonna make it now.

(Hold on) and I can see it,

(Yes, yes) I can see it now (see it now, see it now...)


	13. Sparkles

Hiya Guys! Word is Sparkle, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru and requester is kc495. Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi looked at the flyer that had fireworks and fair tents on it. She hummed and walked past it, to the club.

When she walked in, she was earlier than her classmates, the Hitachiins. She sighed and started to make coffee and tea, arranging sweets on the cart, placing several strawberry cakes for Hani, some chocolate cakes for the customers and a few lime for other customers.

"Hay Haruhi did you see the flyer for the fair?" Kaoru was instantly on one side of her, looping one of his arms in hers.

"Yea Haruhi did ya see it?" Hikaru appeared on her other side, looping his arm with her free one.

"Yes I did, and if you are asking me of going, I'm not. I honestly don't have enough money for it."

"But Haruhi, we would pay!" They looked at her with a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Fine, but no debt, I don't want to owe you two." Haruhi gave into them, sighing.

"It's OK Haruhi!" They both ran off to a couch and sat on it.

"Hikaru, at the fair you can tell her!" His eyes gleamed with hope for his twin.

"But Kaoru I don't know what she'll say!" He looked worried.

"No one can say no to you Hika." Kaoru smiled at his brother who smiled back and waited for the girls to come.

"Hay Haruhi can you help me explain tonight's homework?" One of her guests from her class looked at her, smiling.

"Sure, umm how can I explain it, oh yea, so we are working our family budgets so first you will need to know how much your family works in total." The girl nodded and wrote down a very large number. Haruhi blinked and sighed.

"Damn rich people" she muttered. "OK now how much do you pay for food?"

She opened up her phone and texted someone, who replied back almost instantly. She wrote the number down and placed it where Haruhi told her to.

"OK now how many cars do you have?" Haruhi looked at her, smiling

"Nineteen I think, yea nineteen." She smiled back at Haruhi.

"OK so multiply 19 by 60 and put that here." They went through that until she was done, and the club was almost over.

"Thank you so much Haruhi!" She hugged Haruhi and Haruhi could just barley stay up.

"Yea, see you in class." The girl nodded and left after the other guests.

"Oh Haruhi~" Kaoru and Hikaru looped their arms in hers, leading her down to their limo. Haruhi sighed as her best friends placed her in their limo, each on either side of her.

"Guys…I have to go home and tell my dad." Haruhi began to get up but

"Oh Kyoya helped us with that, just relax." Kaoru winked at his brother who was looking slightly worried.

Hikaru sighed and looked out of his window, smiling. Haruhi looked at him, sighing inwardly. She had a small crush on him ever since the Halloween fest their class had hosted, and smiled fondly at the memory.

"Hay Haruhi, do you want to know something cool?" Kaoru leaned in towards the girl.

"What is it Kaoru?" She looked at him with a bored gaze.

"I know you like him" He whispered it in her ear, making her freeze slightly, her thoughts going a kilometer a second.

"W-what do you mean?" She looked at him, her posture regained after thinking for a second.

"You know exactly what I mean Haruhi" Kaoru gave her a smirk and looked at the girl as she formed sentences in her mind.

"N-no I don't Kaoru, what are you talking about?" Haruhi looked at him, unblinking.

"I know you like Hikaru, and I know he likes you too." Haruhi gaped at her friend and turned away.

"You are clearly hallucinating Kaoru, what gave you that idea?" She tried to hide her blush from her friend, turning away from him.

"The way you look at him. The way you talk to him. You know it Haruhi" She sighed and looked at her friend after looking at Hikaru, who seemed to be in his own little world.

"What If I say you're right? Then what will happen? Nothing, that's what, now stop harassing me." She turned away and sighed, looking at her feet.

The limo stopped and the trio got out, Hikaru and Kaoru each with an arm around Haruhi. Haruhi wrapped her arms around them and they walked into the fair, Haruhi giggling at the strange looks they got.

"Hay Hika, we should make Haru scream." Kaoru motioned to a roller coaster and grinned with his brother as they led Haruhi to it.

"What's this about making me scream?" Haruhi giggled as they both grinned at her and walked her over to the coaster, having Hikaru sit with her in the very front, Kaoru behind them.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I am going to kill you if I die." Haruhi glared at them as the ride began to fill up.

"How" The twins looked at her, smiling.

"One word; Tamaki- Senpai" Haruhi smirked at them with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh yea, he would murder us." Hikaru and Kaoru shuddered and nodded.

The ride began to climb the tall hill, going up and up. At the top, the ride stopped for a few seconds and then blasted off. Haruhi screamed and held onto Hikaru's arm as they began to go on more hills, a loop-de-loop a downwards spiral, and underground for about five seconds. When they got off, Hikaru had to put his arm around an uneasy Haruhi while Kaoru tried to find a bathroom.

"Kaoru has been gone for a while, why don't we go on a ride?" Hikaru looked a Haruhi who nodded and looked up at him.

"Sure, but make it something more…calm." She shuddered at the thought of the coaster again and fallowed Hikaru blindly to a Ferris Wheel. She observed the dark sky as they got on and began to go upwards, stopping as others got on. When they were at the top, the fireworks began.

"Haruhi, look" Hikaru looked at them, seeing sparkles of light, bursting with each new color. When the show was over, they had reached the bottom and were unconsciously holding hands as they walked in the large crowd, trying to find Kaoru.

That was a blast! See ya next time! Bye Now!


	14. Water

Hiya Guys! Word is water, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru, requester is kc495. Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi stood next to the small stream in the Ouran courtyard. She was in a tree infested part that no one ever came to except for her after the club. She stayed here before she went to the store and home as the club was slowly becoming non-existent. She sighed and climbed a tree that had a sturdy branch for her to sit on and study.

"Kaoru, she went this way, Tono said we have to watch her until the clubs old time of ending so that she wouldn't get hurt!" Hikaru appeared in her view along with Kaoru, who seemed bored.

"Yea yea Hika but why would she get hurt in this place, not like she climbed the trees or something." Kaoru winked in her direction and she smiled at her friend.

"But Kaoru; you know about my feelings for her, if she was hurt when we were supposed to make sure she didn't, I would die!" Hikaru looked at his brother pleadingly, who just nodded and continued to 'look' for the girl.

"Feelings" Haruhi muttered as her heart began to race. "What did Hika mean by feelings?" She looked down at the boy and felt heat rising to her cheeks. "Dose that mean…" She trailed her sentence off shaking her head. She looked down to see the boys walking away from her tree as she sighed.

"Hay Kaoru, do you think Haruhi has feelings for me?" Hikaru looked at his brother as they walked away.

"I don't know Hikaru, possibly." Kaoru looked over at Haruhi who was getting down from her tree. Hikaru noticed ad saw Haruhi, who slipped, almost falling down. She gave out a small shriek as the branch creaked.

"Haruhi no" Before Kaoru could know what was going on; Hikaru was running to her as she fell down. Hikaru caught her and landed on his back in the stream, Haruhi on his chest.

"Hikaru, are you OK?" asked the girl as she got off him and helped her classmate up.

"Yea, thanks Haruhi. Are you OK?" Hikaru got up and looked at his 'toy.'

"Yea, thanks for that. My father would kill me if I got this dirty." Haruhi began to look at her outfit, trying to find any dirty parts.

"Well. It looks good enough to me." Hikaru looked over her body, not seeing a speck of a dust.

"Good, I don't want to stain this outfit." She sighed and looked back up at the tree. "Now how am I going to get my stuff down…?"

Hikaru looked up and climbed to her stuff and brought it back down to her, a smile on his face. "Here ya go Haru-"

He stopped when Haruhi kissed his cheek and walked away to her home, her cheeks tinted pink. Hikaru touched his cheek and smiled watching her walk away.


	15. Money

Hiya guys! The word is money, pairing is Haruhi and Kyoya and requester is kc495's sister, so let's get this ball rolling!

"Haruhi that will be 700000 yen on your debt." Kyoya looked at the small girl as she ate a piece of cake.

"Whatever, I'm too hungry." Haruhi finished the piece of cake and looked up at her friend. "Besides Kyoya-Senpai, I already owe how much? It's not that big of a deal."

The girl walked to her now arriving customers as he looked at her, smiling slightly. He then focused on his laptop, typing a message to his older brother about the budgets he had sent to the shadow king.

"Mommy! Haruhi is ignoring Daddy!" Tamaki tugged on his best friend's sleeve, making him almost drop his laptop.

"Tamaki…you IDIOTIC BLONDE YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY LAPTOP MORON!" The club room became quiet as the shadow king's dark aura filled the room. Haruhi quietly walked over to him and gently patted his back.

"Kyoya Senpai, c'mon you need to calm down." She tugged him behind her to the room where the club changed. He only calmed down when he was sitting down with the small girl in front of him.

"Thank you Haruhi, I needed to get away from him." Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose as Haruhi got him a cup of water.

"Yea sorry about that, I kinda got him in that stupid thought that he is my father again." Haruhi sighed as she handed him the cup of water and sat down in a chair near him.

"Does he ever leave that thought?" Kyoya chuckled along with Haruhi and looked over at the girl. _So…beautiful. _Kyoya sighed inwardly at his thought and looked at Haruhi carefully. She was in her backpack, searching for something.

"Where the heck is it…?" Haruhi pulled out everything, trying to find her wallet. "Did I leave it in class?" Haruhi looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Missing something Haruhi?" Kyoya looked down at her his eyes hidden by the glare of the artificial light on his glasses.

"Yea my wallet seems to have disappeared." She frowned slightly and looked at her bag. "Well there goes this week's food."

"Haruhi, how much did you have in your wallet?" Kyoya looked at her curiously.

"Oh about 5,165 yen, why?" She looked at him with another small frown.

"Here" Kyoya put the same amount of money into her hand. "This is for getting me away from that blonde idiot."

"Thanks Kyoya-Senpai!" Haruhi smiled and hugged him, startling the older boy. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room in a hurry, off to the supermarket.

Kyoya touched his cheek and smiled at the girl left.

Aww Kyoya DOSE have a heart! Well Bye Now!


	16. Bad Boy

Hiya Guys! Song is Bad Boy, Pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru, and requester is kc495 once more! Lyrics are at the bottom and let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi looked at Hikaru as he kissed the girl he had pinned to the wall. Haruhi stifled a sob and ran away, towards her house. She closed her eyes as the tears began to form and ran into something hard. She looked up to see Mori's gaze looking at the small girl.

"Haru-Chan what's wrong?" Hani looked over his cousin's shoulder and saw Haruhi about to cry. "Haru-Chan, us to take you home?"

The small girl nodded and smiled at her Senpai. "Th-thank you Hani-Senpai" She fallowed her friends and fallowed Hani into the limo. Mori told the driver to go to Haruhi's apartment and sat down next to the girl.

"Haru-Chan, did Hika-Chan do something? I know you like him." Hani looked at his friend who nodded and held back another sob. "Did he kiss another girl?" He knew the answer but needed to hear it to make sure. Once again she nodded and then began to cry.

"HANI-Senpai, can you do me a favor please?" Haruhi looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

"What is it Haru-Chan?" Hani looked at his friend as they turned onto the street her apartment was located on.

"Can you please tell everyone I won't be at the club anymore? I don't want to have to spend more time than I do in class."

"Sure Haru-Chan, but I don't think they'll be happy." He waved to his friend as she left the car and walked up to her apartment.

"Dad, are you home?" She walked into her apartment to be greeted with her dad getting ready for work later that night.

"Haruhi dear, you've been crying, what's the matter?" Ranka ran over to his daughter and gave her a small side hug.

"Well…I just sorta saw my crush kissing another girl dad, so I decided that I'm not going to attend the club, no I'm NOT telling you who it is" She sat down on her futon and laid down, looking at the celling.

"Haruhi, are you going to be OK here alone? I can always stay home for you sweetie." Ranka looked at her as she sat up.

"No, that's OK dad, I'll be alright."

"OK sweetie, but if you need me, just call." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

Haruhi sighed as her father left and pulled out her cellphone the twins had given her. There was a text. She opened it up.

From: Kaoru

To: Haruhi

Hay, what's wrong? U ran off be4 I could ask u somethin

She quickly typed and sent her text to the only twin she would actually talk to now.

From: Haruhi

To: Kaoru

I just didn't feel like it I'm not going 2 the club anymore anyhow.

She sighed and picked up her phone as a call came in from Kaoru.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ATTEND THE CLUB ANYMORE? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Haruhi held her phone back and placed it back to her ear as her friend calmed down.

"No, I just don't wanna go anymore. Hani-Senpai is going to tell everyone else so don't tell anyone." Haruhi heard a shuffling in the background and then heard the other twin.

"Haruhi's not going to attend the club anymore?!" She then heard the older twin garb the phone. "HARUHI WHAT THE HELL"

Haruhi hanged up on him before he could continue. She began to make dinner and ignored her phone as she at the ramen and studied.

She got up when there was a fierce knock on the door and saw a very pissed off Hikaru. She slammed the door before he could speak and walked to her books. She turned on her small radio and turned it up to the loudest, throwing the headphones Hikaru had given her out the window next to her door.

When the knocking finally stopped, Haruhi turned off her radio and cried her heart out, hiding in her room. She looked at the door as the knocking started again and she covered her ears with her pillow.

"Haruhi! Open this door!" She heard Hikaru's voice and grabbed a small stuffed animal that he had given her. She opened up the door with it in her hand. What she was met with was Hikaru, looking at her, even more pissed off than before.

"Hikaru, get out of here and leave me alone!" She shoved the stuffed animal in his chest and closed her door, crying once more against the door. She heard something on the other side of the door then the footsteps of the man who had made her cry.

-The Next Day-

Hani waited with Mori outside of Haruhi's apartment building. He saw the girl walk out, looking like she had before the club.

"Haru-Chan! Me and Takashi are going to escort you to school so you won't be disturbed by Hika-Chan." Mori frowned at her outfit and sighed inwardly.

"Your outfit." He looked at her as she turned to him.

"Well, yea. If I'm not in the club, then why dress like it Mori-Senpai?" She shrugged her shoulders and fallowed Hani into the limo.

"Haru-Chan, why don't you have Takashi act like your boyfriend so Hika-Chan won't bother you!" Hani looked at her and his cousin who were both looking at him, surprised.

"That's not necessary if Mori-Senpai don't want to…" Haruhi looked up at her Senpais and smiled slightly at Mori.

"It's OK Haruhi." He smiled at her and patted her head, smiling.

"OK" Haruhi said, sighing slightly.

When they arrived at the school, Mori took Haruhi to her classroom and watched as she walked to the back of the class, with people staring at her strangely. He walked to his class and passed a very sad Hikaru and Kaoru.

Haruhi watched as Mori left the doorway and looked away from the twins as they walked in. She made sure to sit in a desk that wasn't used and more isolated than her old desk. She saw Hikaru cast a sad glance at her and tried not to look at him.

When the bell rang for lunch, Haruhi pulled out a packed lunch and ate silently as students walked out of the room. Soon, it was only Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru. Mori walked into the room and walked over to Haruhi, who gave him a small smile. Hikaru watched Mori in hatred and had to be held back from attacking the older boy by Kaoru.

"Hikaru, she saw you kiss another girl, she is kinda sad about it." Kaoru looked into his brothers eyes his were holding unshed tears.

"Why would she care, she is clearly dating, or getting closer to Mori-Senpai." Hikaru walked blindly as Hikaru guided his older brother to the high school courtyard where he cried.

"Kao?" The twin asked, his voice shaking. "Why does she hate me? I love her, I was going to tell her that and give her some roses"

"Didn't you say that you had to kiss a girl?" Kaoru said, looking in his brother's direction.

"Yea, her sister threatened me." Hikaru shuddered as he membered the tall girl who forced him to kiss her little sister.

"There's where it all started! Haruhi said she had seen you kissing someone!" Kaoru smiled at his brother who was smiling at him.

"There, now we just need to clear that up and bam pam wow! You can tell her about your feelings!" Kaoru slung his arm over his brother's shoulder as they walked to the classroom.

They got there just in time to see Mori and Haruhi kissing. Hikaru fainted, and as he did so, Kaoru pulled his brother to hide where no one could see them, behind Haruhi and Mori.

Haruhi pulled away and smirked at Mori. She then waved him away as the bell rang. She looked down at the book she was reading as if she had not just kissed Takashi Morinazuka.

The room emptied as the bell rang, until it was only Haruhi and the Hitachiins. She walked past them to the doorway, walking out of the room like she had never joined the club. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as she walked away.

-At the Club-

"HARUHI ISN'T GOING TO JOIN US ANYMORE?" Tamaki stood up and ran around, screaming. Kyoya looked at Hani.

"And her debt?" He asked.

"Here." Said the small boy, handing the money to Kyoya.

"Thank you Hani-Senpai." He placed it into his pocket and began to type on his computer.

The ladies walked in, several looking for Haruhi. "He has left the club, ladies, but you can be sure to see him around." Kyoya gave a small smile and turned back to typing.

"HIKARU!" One girl ran in and attached herself to Hikaru, followed by another girl who watched Hikaru with eyes of steal.

"Hello again, why are you here?" He looked panicked at his brother, who looked at Kyoya.

"Hay, Kyoya, this girl needs to understand the rules!" Kaoru looked at Kyoya got up.

"Excuse me, but do you have an appointment for the Hitachiins this afternoon?" Kyoya looked at the larger girl and looked at Hani and Mori. "Hani, Mori, can you please keep this lady away so I can explain to this lady the rules?"

"Sure Kyo-Chan!" Hani walked over to the larger girl and pulled her away with Mori.

"Ma'am, if you could please release the elder Hitachiin?" Kyoya looked at her with a cold, hard gaze.

She released the boy and looked up at Kyoya. "So, what is this appointment deal?"

"You see, each member is requested, as you may guess. So we can arrange it, people who win bets are allowed to be the young men's guest for 30 minutes. Because of this, you are not allowed to see the Hitachiins today." Kyoya then picked her up gently and placed outside.

"So perhaps if you win a bet, you can see him soon, bye now!" He slammed the door and turned to the twins. "Explain."

"Hika kissed her because he was threatened by her sister." Kaoru said bluntly. "And that is also why Haruhi isn't here."

"Well, I will tell her she I banned and that will clear her up." Kyoya typed on his laptop as he walked back to his seat.

"Hikaru you should ditch that stupid club and hang out with me!" The girl was outside the doors when the twins left. He looked over and sighed.

"No, that club helped me meet someone that actually matters to me, and you ruined that! The club has helped me come out of where me and Kaoru were not ever four years ago! Can't you understand? I don't love you, I never have! Heck, I can't even remember your NAME! Oh and this isn't from me, but from the people who control it, you are banned from the club afterschool, so get away from me and my brother!" Hikaru then stomped away with Kaoru next to him, rubbing his back.

"Hika, you hurt her…" Kaoru had gotten his brother to calm down somewhat now that they were in their limo.

"Yea well she hurt me and Haruhi in a way, and now…" Hikaru looked at his brother with tears in his eyes. Kaoru took his brother into a hug, letting the elder twin cry.

-At Haruhi's House-

Haruhi looked at her dad, who was holding up a pair of ripped jeans. "Dad what are you holding that for?"

"Sweetie, one of my coworker's daughters LOVES ripped jeans! So I got them for you! Please wear them for daddy?" He looked at her, slightly pouting.

"OK dad, I'll wear them tomorrow." She sighed and looked out the window.

"OK sweetie! And can you wear this shirt for daddy too?" He handed her a black shirt and smiled at her.

"Sure I guess dad." Haruhi watched as her father piled stuff for her to wear, including a pair of new glasses, some boots, a black hat, and a thick blue scarf.

"Dad, how did you get all this?" Haruhi looked at her now filed room.

"Oh, everything except the glasses are from my co-worker! The glasses are from daddy's boss who loves me!" He placed the thick rimmed glasses upon his daughter's face after taking off her grandfather's.

"OK dad, thanks." She hugged him and began to make them dinner.

-The Next Day-

Haruhi got out when she heard Mori's and Hani's car. She ran down the stairs, her boots making a quieter noise then her regular shoes. She looked at the car as the door opened and sat into it, looking at her two friends.

"Haru-Chan what are you wearing?" Hani looked at his friend and he didn't like it.

"My dad got these from a coworker and the glasses are from his boss. They really like me I guess, even though I haven't seen them in a while…" She casted a shy glance to her friends and saw Mori was staring in shock and Hani wasn't all that happy about it.

"I like it" Mori looked at her and offered a small smile.

"Thanks Mori-Senpai. Now how everyone else is to react…"

-At the School Gates-

Hikaru and Kaoru were dropped off when Hani's and Mori's limo came into view. The looked over and saw Hani, then Mori, then Haruhi. Hikaru stared at her in shock and Kaoru blinked. "Hello Haruhi, how are you?"

Haruhi turned and saw Kaoru waving at her next to a gaping Hikaru. "Hello Kaoru I'm doing quite well. My father's coworkers and Boss got me this outfit, I really like it."

Kaoru gave her two thumb ups. "Yea I really like it! I think that the scarf and the hat really make it perfect! I'm sure that the headmaster will let you wear it, as there is no dress code, but I can always say that you are trying a new line, that HAVE to allow anything that includes our businesses."

"Thanks Kaoru!" She smiled at him and walked away, holding Mori's hand.

The twins soon followed and were greeted by the sight of Haruhi back in her small desk in the back. Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to each other, and when lunch came did the most daring thing that could happen.

"Hay Haruhi, can you give me some food? I kinda left my lunch money at home" Kaoru looked at her, smiling nervously.

"Sure I guess are you going to want some for Hikaru?" Haruhi was still in love with the moron even if he had kissed another girl.

"Could you please?" Kaoru picked up the food and sat down next to Hikaru as they ate in the classroom with Haruhi.

Hikaru took a deep breath and began to get up to go talk to Haruhi, but she was standing right next to him. In one instant, Haruhi failed to notice he boy was about to get up and tripped and was going to hit the floor in 3…2…1…Where was the floor?

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw that Hikaru had caught her as she was about to hit.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Hikaru began to ramble and was only quiet wan he felt a shove in his back, shoving him to Haruhi, almost kissing her.

"Buahahahahahahahahahaha! So close!" Kaoru then shoved his brother again, but they didn't kiss. He shoved them one last time, and they kissed. "Hehe, third time's a charm!"

Haruhi blushed but it wasn't comparable to Hikaru, who could put a brick to shame.

"Sorry Haruhi, Kaoru pushed me and I mean I wanted to do that but he sorta pushed me on you and you are dating Mori-Senpai and I mean, I didn't want that to happen but you know, he kinda force me to and I'm so sorry" He was cut off as soft lips pressed onto his, making him freeze and pull Haruhi closer, holding her waist.

Hehe I guess that's not what you were expecting, but eh, I did get that from the song…well Bye Now!

Lyrics:

Remember the feelings, remember the day

My stone heart was breaking

My love ran away

This moments I knew I would be someone else

My love turned around and I fell

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again

You once made this promise

To stay by my side

But after some time you just pushed me aside

You never thought that a girl could be strong

Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man

Be my week-end lover

But don't be my friend

You can be my bad boy

But understand

That I don't need you again

No I don't need you again


	17. Silent (HaruhiHani)

Hiya Guys! It's me with another request! The word is silence, pairing is Haruhi and Hani; requester is one of my regulars, Isella of the wolf tribe, so let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi stood in the room, her eyes going over everything. She saw Hani eating cakes with Mori, the twins teasing Tamaki, and Kyoya was typing on his computer.

"Daughter, tell the twins that you are Daddy's little girl!" Tamaki stood next to her, the twins on her other side.

"I'm not your daughter Tamaki-Senpai, let alone your 'little girl.'" She walked away and to Hani and Mori but was suddenly in a group hug from a crying Tamaki, wanting Haruhi to lover her 'daddy', and the twins wanting their 'pet back.'

"Mori-Senpai, help me!" Haruhi could barely breathe and took a deep breath as she was taken away from the crushing hug.

"Haru-Chan are you OK?" Hani looked over at the girl who was being placed down by Mori.

"Yea Hani-Senpai, I'm all good." She smiled and sat down next to the older boy who offered her a piece of cake.

"Haru-Chan, want some strawberry cake? I know it's your favorite!" Hani smiled widely at the girl as she took the piece and a fork from the table.

"Thank you Hani-Senpai, and thanks for saving me Mori-Senpai." She settled into the couch next to Hani and looked up as Kyoya stood up.

"Everyone SHUT UP! I'm having a horrible headache and between you three" he said as he pointed to Tamaki and the twins "I might as well just cancel the club today!"

"Is there anything we can do for you Kyo-Chan?" Hani looked at the younger boy, whose gaze softened slightly on the three who were talking quietly.

"Yes, Hani-Senpai, you three can stay as long as you are quiet just like earlier and could one of you get me my aspirin? I seem to have left it in the Kitchen #3 and it could help me." He smiled at the three and sat back down.

"Would you like us to escort the other three out as well?" Haruhi asked warily, as if waiting for another outburst.

"Why that's a good idea, can you three do that? Perhaps Hani-Senpai and Mori-Senpai can escort them and you can get my aspirin?" He looked up at the girl, who smiled back and nodded.

"Sure, OK guys, let's go." She turned and saw Mori carrying all three, the twins on his shoulder and Tamaki in his arms.

"I can go with you Haru-Chan, Takashi can handle those bakas."

"Well, let's go." Haruhi smiled as they walked down the hallway, Mori taking the idiotic tri to their limos and Haruhi with Hani to the third kitchen.

"Haru-Chan can I ask you something really important?" He looked up at the taller girl, who looked down at him with a warm smile that she only used for him.

"What is it Hani-Senpai?" She looked down at him, her heart pounding as with being alone with the older boy.

"Do you think other judge me because I'm smaller than them?" He felt small, true, and he wanted to know how Haruhi looked at it, after all he had a not-to-small crush on the taller girl.

"Well, some people probably do, but they don't matter because they don't care about you like the club dose. We all respect you not because of what's on the outside, but what's on the inside. And we can see your personality that makes you, you!" She gave him another one of her smiles that were reserved for him.

"Thanks Haruhi! I think that helped a lot!" He jumped up onto the girl's shoulders, and managed to stay there until they got to the kitchen where he began looking for his friend's aspirin.

They got to the kitchen where they found Kyoya's aspirin but it was on a high shelf that they couldn't reach.

"Hay, why don't I get on your shoulders again so we can get it?" Hani looked up at her a grin on his face.

"OK sure, I think if we combine both of our heights we will be able to reach it." The girl felt her older friend climb up her and settle on her shoulders.

Hani reached up and grabbed the bottle of pills and got off his friend's shoulders. He climbed off her and held the bottle up to her. She took it and walked down the hallway, the boy at her side. She then saw Mori talking to a girl; it seemed to be the same girl Haruhi had seen confess her love to Mori long ago.

"Hani-Senpai, wait." She put her finger to her closed lips as the two watched Mori. The girl said her love again and Mori staid quite. He watched as she walked off again and turned back to the club room.

"Did Takashi just ignore a girl as she was confessing to him?" Hani looked up at Haruhi who nodded.

"This isn't the first time, I saw the same girl confess to him some time ago. It was when you had your cavities I think." She turned to the boy and saw he was sad.

"Takashi rejected her twice…." He sniffed and turned to Haruhi with tears in his eyes. "That is sad, isn't it?"

"Yea, it is in a way Hani-Senpai." She sighed inwardly about how the boy who was crying seemed to have rejected her himself.

"Well, we should get to the room…"He wiped away his tears and walked next to Haruhi. When they got there, they handed Kyoya his pills and sat next to Mori.

"Anything stop you Takashi?" He looked up at his cousin, waiting for a reply from the mostly-silent man.

"No" He looked down at his cousin, knowing that Hani would be able to tell he was lying.

"OK, hay Haru-Chan, want a cookie?" He handed the girl a cookie and she took it, smiling. She picked up some milk and settled back into the couch next to Hani.

"Thank you Hani-Senpai" The girl took a bit of her cookie and a long drink of milk.

"Haru-Chan, you have a milk mustache!" The small boy handed the girl a napkin and settled next to her, yawning.

"Haru-Chan you are so comfy…" The boy's sentence trailed off as he fell asleep on the girl's side.

Mori tried to pick up the small boy, but he grabbed and held onto Haruhi's arm. She felt a small blush come to her cheeks as the boy cuddled with her arm.

She turned up to Kyoya who looked at the situation. He motioned her to lay down and when she did so, Hani ended up next to her.

Mori placed a blanket on his cousin and blinked at the situation. He sighed and sat down in a chair next to Haruhi's feet. She sighed and pulled out a book to read with her not Hani-invested arm.

Hani began to mumble quiet things as he slept from something about cakes and fighting his younger brother. He then mumbled something that Haruhi couldn't ignore. "Haru-Chan…love…you" he then snuggled closer to her, hugging her middle.

The girl blushed so red that Mori was scared steam would come out of her ears. He hadn't caught what his cousin had said, but chuckled inwardly as he figured it out.

Wow all of my Haruhi Hani storied end up with Mori being the last character…I think I'm Mori obsessed… well…Bye Now!


	18. Pain

Hiya guys! Wow how many request do I have to write today…Well, be expecting a lot of updates in a week or so because that's when I get spring break even though it just snowed…..well let's get to the info of this chapter! Word=Pain; Pairing=Haruhi and Hikaru and the requester is…kc495! So let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi felt the wind blow on her face as she rode her bicycle to her job at a law firm. She saw a limo in front of it and figured that one of the richer clients would need something. She shrugged and put the bike on the side of the building and walked up to the doors.

"I'm sorry sir, Miss Fujioka isn't here yet, oh there she it, Haruhi these young men want to see you." The secretary, who was in her early forties and had grey hairs mixed in with her dark, lush brown hair.

Two identical orange headed faces turned to her, their mouths open in shock. "Haruhi…" Hikaru looked at his long time crush and ex-girlfriend.

She was wearing a pair of grey slacks, a black blazer and a white undershirt. She had her briefcase in one hand, in the other one was keys to her office. But she was dangerously thin, and marks of something hitting her face clear as day.

"What the hell Kaoru! I still have that cell phone you gave me in high school you need to call before randomly appearing at people's work place! And you," she said as she turned to Hikaru ", get away from me!" she ran outside, forgetting her bike as she ran to a café to get a coffee.

"So she hasn't forgiven me yet…" Hikaru sighed and followed his brother to a small café. They sat down at a booth and heard someone whimpering, the sound bringing back memories to Hikaru.

-Flash Back-

Hikaru hung up the phone that had Kaoru on it. He looked at Haruhi, her body covered in mud.

"Hikaru…" She looked at him, a blush on her mud covered face. "Can I use your shower?"

"No, you can use my bathtub that is it, I will only allow my girlfriend in a big warm tub of water that is scented however she wants it. Now go, take a bath." He pushed her into the bathroom and lay down on his bed.

He had to tell Haruhi what his mother told him earlier before the unwanted surprise came. He ran his hands through his hair and a knock came from the door.

He opened it and found a girl with long, blonde hair and huge blue eyes at the door. She was a little smaller than Haruhi and was wearing a shirt Hikaru had designed, a pink and blue pattern dancing across her belly and large chest. She had a pair of tight jeans that she had designed, rhinestones dancing up one of her legs looking like a flame in shape and color.

She took one look at Hikaru and talked him to the bed as she began to kiss him. He pushed her away only to see Haruhi standing, clean and dressed in a white nightgown, staring at him, tears in her eyes. She whimpered slightly and ran out, tears making her dry face wet.

-End of Flashback-

Hikaru shook away the sad memory from a year ago and looked at his brother, "Why does everything bad lead back to her? I wish she would just forgive me already…" He sighed as his sentence trailed off and Kaoru half-hugged his brother.

"I know I know, she barley gives you time to tell your side of the story, how what's-her face attacked you before you could even say 'hi'" Kaoru said that rather loudly, trying to get Haruhi, who he had made sure was in the booth behind them, so the girl could hear them talking.

"I miss her so much…" Hikaru began to softly cry, his sadness showing once more. Kaoru rubbed his brother's back soothingly, hoping he would eat today.

"Hikaru…c'mon bud, we got to get you something to eat; you haven't eaten in weeks." The younger twin's statement was true, Hikaru hadn't eaten in a while, always sad or depressed, not the young care free boy he had once been.

"O-OK Kao…I want something chocolate…" He was trying to forget Haruhi, she always hated chocolate. He sucked on his thumb slightly while his brother left him to get the cake. He looked where Kaoru had walked off, only to have his vision cut off by a wall.

He pulled his knees to his chest and shoved his head between them. He had been sitting like this a lot lately, his face hidden to hide silent tears. He had first hid like this when he saw Haruhi kissing someone else a few months ago.

Haruhi had heard every word exchanged between the two twins and stared at the tabletop in shock. She quietly sipped on her coffee, taking small drinks as to give her more time to think.

After she ran out a year ago, she had ended up in Tamaki's arms. She soon dated the host club king, only having to break off due to his grandmother wanting something else for him.

Haruhi then met her next boyfriend, who abused her. She knew she had to break it off, but she was afraid about what he would do. She hadn't contacted the club in weeks, due to his jealousy.

"Here you go Hika-why are you in that position again?" Haruhi heard Kaoru moving his brother and she couldn't handle it. She got up and walked out, to her office. She knew her boyfriend would beat her if one of his flies saw her and the twins talking right there.

She hoped that the office confrontation would be passed as a 'they came to see you and you screamed at them so they left' instead of a 'you worthless bitch cheating on me I'm going to cut your face again'.

"Haruhi, your boyfriend is in your office" The secretary smiled at her and she nodded, walking to her office.

When she got there, a boy from America came up behind her. "Haruhi~" he said, pulling out the knife that was in his pocket.

"Hello Vincent, why do I owe the pleasure?" She turned to face him, seeing a blade that was too familiar.

"Jace told me that you talked to someone from the club, two in fact. You were yelling at them, correct?" His grey eyes faltered behind his glasses.

"Y-Yes Vincent I told them to stay away from me" Haruhi felt the cool blade press into the skin of her cheek.

"Good, but you know I don't like you talking to them" He pressed harder and Haruhi felt the familiar pain of the blade ripping open her cheek. She shut her eyes and tried to ignore the pain

Haruhi winced as the warm liquid trickled down her face. "If I hadn't talked to them, they would have manhandled me, and I don't think you would like that" Haruhi felt the blade pull away but it appeared again on her other cheek.

"How are you sure of this?" He pulled her closer to him, whispering deadly into her ear.

"B-Because I dated him once he would have demanded me to talk to him" Haruhi shuddered as the blade pressed into her skin.

"I'll have to punish you for not telling me that information." Vincent glared through his brown bangs at the small girl.

"I-I understand Vincent" She felt the blade make a cut from the corner of her mouth to her ear. She felt the blood trickle out.

"There you go, bitch" He left, and Haruhi opened her eyes. She sighed and picked up her laptop and began to type, feeling the stares of Vincent's spies.

"Haruhi" A girl with stormy grey eyes, brown hair that was draped over her shoulders looked at me. "Here are some bandages; I'm Amber, one of Vincent's…friends you can say. Jace told me to clean you and your wounds, so may I?"

"Sure, how long have you known Vincent?" I watched as she took a first aid kit out of a small backpack.

"Eleven years ma'am, back in America." She smiled and began to clean my wounds.

"Are you the Amber he had a crush on?" She seemed to fit the description very well, a body type different from other girls, grey eyes that changed, and blonde highlights in her dark hair.

"Yea, and then he moved away but found me the following year. I've been his head spy with Jace for year, starting in High school." She smiled and placed a bandage on the larger cut.

"I see did you ever have any romantically interest in him?" Haruhi looked at her as the blood covered her hands.

"Maybe once, but not after he found me after that one year of complete solitude…" She shook her head and placed the other bandage on her cheek.

"Goodbye Ma'am, I hope they heal soon" She then vanished almost instantly.

Hikaru looked at the woman he loved. Haruhi looked up with panic in her eyes. There were bandages on her cheeks and she looked around frantically.

"H-Hikaru it would be best if you left me…" she them found herself in his arms somehow. She relaxed into his arms, right as a short man jumped out of the closet. He kicked Hikaru, who took him and Haruhi to the wall.

"Jace, don't open her cuts or I will cut you with a sharp stick." Amber ran out to stop her comrade.

"Ma'am, sir, it would be in your best interest to run from this drug obsessed pal of mine, so please leave." She watched as Hikaru and Haruhi ran out, holding back Jace.

"Hikaru what the hell?" Haruhi was in his arms, comfy, bit surprised.

"You are going to hear my side of the story, and then perhaps you can dump the abuser and come back to me." He placed her in a limo next to Kaoru.

"Sorry for not calling" he smiled at Haruhi hugged him and the limo drove off.

"Haruhi, here's my side of the story" Hikaru handed her a paper that she read quickly and smiled. She quickly looked at Kaoru then turned to Hikaru, kissing him.

"Whoa I guess that clears things up, now we gotta protect her." Kaoru gently tapped the two, who parted.

"Yes?" Haruhi looked at him, her hands around Hikaru's neck.

"What are we gonna do about ya know, that bastard?" Kaoru looked at her, his eyes serious.

"Call police, get him arrested away from me, boom boom pow." Haruhi then looked out the window, knowing she would never feel that pain again.

I would not allow myself to play vid games or read Death Note FanFics that are L and Light so be happy…Bye No


	19. Silent (Haruhi Mori)

Hiya guys! Word is Silence (again) pairing is Haruhi and Mori and requester is a guest named kedyn8, so let's get this ball rolling! ALSO! Look for a link at the bottom for a page on Facebook for all my FanFics

Mori sat down on a chair looking at Haruhi. She was arguing with the twins about her outfit for today's club.

"Haruhi, you would look AMAZING as Aphrodite!" Hikaru wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yea and we can tell them that we had to think of a good god or goddess for yo and you are sooo CUTE!" Kaoru put his arm around Haruhi's waist.

"My daughter as Aphrodite, oh yes I insist on this, let the twins make you beautiful my daughter!" Tamaki shoved her into his chest.

"M-Mori-Senpai…Help" The words barley came out as a whisper, but Mori was a master at silence and hearing the smallest sounds. He ran over and pulled her out of their grip, placing her next to him.

"Mori-Senpai, you didn't have to go that far" The twins looked at him.

"She said help" was the tall boy said. Haruhi looked at him, grateful.

"If I can have a say in what I want to be, I would rather be Athena, the wise goddess. And I am guessing you two are going to be the same god or Apollo and Artemis, correct?"

"Yes, we are going to be Hermes god of thieves." Hikaru and Kaoru posed dramatically, but were ignored by Haruhi.

"You're going to be Zeus, aren't you Senpai?" Haruhi looked at Tamaki who nodded.

"Yes, daughter is so smart!" Tamaki began to run towards her, but she hid behind Mori.

"Daughter…don't you love Daddy?" He tried to get around Mori, but Mori stopped him each time.

"You're not my dad and no I don't love you" Haruhi watched as Tamaki fainted, sighing.

Mori looked at Hani, who was still sleeping. He sat down next to his cousin, who held his stuffed rabbit close. He brushed a small piece of his cousin's hair away from his mouth as to stop the small boy to eat his hair.

"Haruhi, Mori, can I see you?" Kyoya was looking at the two and they nodded.

"Yes, Kyoya-Senpai" Haruhi looked at him.

"I am going to need you two to stop Hani-Senpai from awaking. Mori, you can take away those three bakas and Haruhi, you can stop Hani from waking up. When Mori-Senpai returns, I will have to leave but Mori can stay as to make sure Hani is not disturbed, Haruhi, it would be in best interest for you to stay also as to getting a ride home, as today there is a thunderstorm." He watched as Haruhi slowly nodded and heard Mori make a grunt of approval.

"Thank you, I will stay until Mori-Senpai returns"

Mori left, the twins informant of him and a frozen Tamaki in his arms. Haruhi watched as he left, then focused on Hani. He was sucking his thumb, his eyelids flickering as he dreamed of bunnies and cake. Haruhi smiled at the sleeping form and decided to read a book.

She pulled out an American book that was called "Twenty Six Roses" by Tamera Vann. (I highly recommend it, my teacher wrote it and it is AMAZING!) Haruhi liked the genre, an Alice in Wonderland like book, and she chuckled as she remembered the quote "Through the looking glass" as the main character stepped through the mirror into the other world.

"Ahh, Mori-Senpai, you have returned. Well, I must make my departure now, see you all tomorrow." Kyoya walked out as Hani shuffled in his sleep.

Haruhi made sure to be as silent as possible, and it wasn't until Hani awoke that she made a sound.

"Takashi…I'm hungry" The small boy rubbed his eyes and saw a cake placed on his lap. Haruhi watched the small boy eat as the rain started.

Mori looked at Hani, who glanced at Haruhi then focused on his cousin.

_We should go soon_ Mori said with his expression.

_If it gets too bad, you are staying with Haru-Chan and I will send a car in the morning. _Hani made sure to get his point across and then turned to Haruhi who was nose deep in a book, trying to ignore the soon to be thunderstorm.

"Haru-Chan, we should get going" Hani grabbed the girl and pulled her along to his limo. Mori walked after them, grabbing everyone's stuff.

Hani entered the car first, then Mori and Haruhi who had to be pulled in by Mori as a strike of lightning struck, the thirty second silence fallowed by a crash of thunder.

"Haru-Chan, will you be OK by yourself?" The small boy looked at his friend, hiding his plan by concern for his friend. The girl could only nod and winced as the roar of more thunder found its way into her ears.

"C'mon, Takashi, go with Haru-Chan. Make her feel safe!" the small boy pushed out the two and the driver sped off.

Mori picked up a now whimpering Haruhi and their stuff, which was pushed out with them. He carried Haruhi up the steps and found her keys on her neck, carefully opening the door.

Mori had set down Haruhi on her futon and made her a cup of tea which she drank from, taking small sips. When the thunder interrupted the silence, Haruhi winced and Mori put an arm around her until she took a few more sips.

However, once he didn't take his arm off once, she saw that he had in fact had fallen asleep on her, and she moved slightly so that she could use him as a pillow as he used her as one. She snuggled into him as the rain went away, washing silence on the two.

OK guys! That was fun, and I made the sets different from the last one, and it's mostly fluffy crap. Well, bye now! Link: pages/Fireconakid332/230491957159523


	20. Hospital

Hiya guys! Sorry I haven't done this in a while, but here it is! Word is: Hospital, Pairing is: Haruhi and Hikaru, requester is….kc495! Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi blinked back tears as she stood in the ambulance, her best friend in front of her. She heard the beeping of his heart, glad that he was still alive. When they arrived at the Oortori hospital, Kaoru was there, his tears already spilling.

"Hika, is he alright?" Kaoru looked at the girl who let a few silent tears slip from her eyes.

"Y-Yea, he is still alive." Haruhi sat down next to the crying twin in the white room. Soon, the rest of the former host club members were there.

"Haru-Chan, Kao-Chan, is Hika-Chan alright?" Hani was whimpering, the rest of the people behind him. Mori was right behind his cousin, a small frown on his face and his eyes were covered in sadness. Tamaki was to Mori's right, and Kyoya was to his left.

"Y-yea, he is still alive as far as I can tell" Haruhi looked up at her friends, and saw a doctor walking up to the group.

"Miss Fujioka? Mr. Hitachiin?" The younger twin and Haruhi stood up as the rest of the group sat down.

"Hikaru Hitachiin wishes to see you two." The two nodded and fallowed the doctor down the hallway. Haruhi bit the inside of her cheek, blinking back tears.

They walked up to a room and entered, seeing Hikaru with a cast on his leg, the only visible injury from his jumping off a building. Haruhi walked up to him and hugged him, blinking back tears.

"Why the hell did you jump off a building?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru, tears falling down.

"B-Because I thought no one would care anymore, Kaoru gets all the fame and, well I'm just there." He felt a sharp pain on his cheek and heard the clap as Haruhi slapped him.

"W-why did you do that?" Hikaru looked up at the girl he loved, that he wished he had the guts to ask out.

"So I could slap some sense into you! How do you think everyone else feels about this?" Haruhi was weeping now, Hikaru staring at her.

"How do you think I feel about this, how do you think your family feels about this, how about our friends? They're in the waiting room, our friends, not where they're needed because of you! You should be glad that I was even there to call Kyoya!"

"Haruhi, I-I'm sorry" Hikaru looked at the raging, crying girl who seemed like she was going to slap him again, but didn't. Instead, she sighed and hugged him and left the room.

"I agree with her on that Hika, you would have made us all sad, Haruhi the most, defiantly. She called me after Kyoya, she was really depressed. I'm kinda disappointed in you for thinking like that Hika. We all love you, even the boss. He was crying harder than Hani." Kaoru sat down next to his brother, holding his twin's hand.

"Yea, but then they would all forget…including Haru-"His sentence was cut off as Kaoru slapped him.

"If you're going to say Haruhi, don't, she would never forget you." Kaoru looked to the door as it opened to reveal Haruhi but with Hani and Mori.

"Hika-Chan are you OK?!" Hani ran over the twins and pulled out a cake from Usa-Chan knows where.

"Haru-Chan said you're sad, so here's a cake!" Hani gave the injured Hitachiin the cake and Mori supplied a fork. Hikaru ate it as Hani and Mori left, leaving the twins and Haruhi alone.

"I've got to go explain to the models why you aren't there, I'll be back ASAP." Kaoru got up and left the two alone. Hikaru started to play with the seam of the very thin sheet on him while Haruhi read a book.

"Haru?" Hikaru looked up, to see Haruhi sighing and putting down her book.

"Yea?" She looked at him, her chocolate brown eyes looking over her best friend.

"Th-thanks for earlier, I needed that, I guess I didn't realize how everyone would feel about me dead." He rubbed the back of his neck and wanted to continue but couldn't find the words in his mind.

"You just needed some sense into that small mind of yours. If you really wanted to know what everyone would feel like, imagine if Kaoru died, or me, or Tamaki, I know you wouldn't like it." She looked into his eyes, and saw her message passing through.

"Y-Yea if Kaoru or you…" He whispered the last part and shook his head. He needed to ask a question.

"H-Haru, what would you do if I had succeeded in dying?" Hikaru looked up and saw Haruhi was frozen as he said that and he regretted it.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to say that" He chuckled and Haruhi sighed.

"Well, honestly if you had, I would be very sad, so please don't die soon." She smiled at him and her cellphone began to ring.

She answered it and dropped it as she stared at the wall, a tear escaping her eye as she slowly fell to the floor. Hikaru grabbed her from his bed and pulled her so she was sitting next to him on the bed.

"Haru, what's the matter?" He looked up at her and saw her look down at her.

"My dad…just had a heart attack." Haruhi then went full out sobbing as Hikaru pulled her down and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head.

Soon, her sobs turned into whimpering that turned into a gentle breathing. She had fallen asleep on the bed next to Hikaru. The bed was rather large, so he didn't really mind.

She was griping Hikaru's arm and when he tried to pull it away, she pulled it closer to her. Hikaru sighed and pulled her close to him and fell asleep, his other arm holding one of her hands. Right before he fell asleep something dawned o hm. _If she is mad for what I did, dose she love me? _One last glance at her made him smile. _Hopefully, because I love her._

"Is Haruhi OK? She was whimpering in her sleep." That was his twin.

"Yea, she just had a shock after finding out about her father." That was the shadow king.

"Well why is that devil holding Haruhi's hand?" That was the idiot.

"I think they helped each other. Hika-Chan looks almost as happy as he was in high school, not to mention Haru-Chan seems safe." That was Hani.

"Be quiet, I think Haruhi is waking up." Kyoya seemed to be closer to the bed than anyone else.

"Dad…" Haruhi's voice was right next to Hikaru's ear, and he felt her loosen the grip on his arm.

"I think Hika should be waking up." Kaoru seemed to be right next to Hikaru. Hikaru slowly opened his eyes and found himself nose-to-nose with Haruhi who was wide awake and her lips were almost on his. He bit his lip and took a small, but deep, breath. He kissed her by surprise, and she kissed back.

OK wow, kiss scene well. Bye Now! ALSO FACEBOOK LINK: pages/Fireconakid332/230491957159523

PEASE go give it a like for all of my FanFics!


	21. Black Dahlia

Hiya guys! The Song is My Black Dahlia, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru and the requester is mizmaire. Let's get this ball rolling!

Hikaru walked down the hallway, his teeth gritting. His chest ached as he walked into the room that had the sign that said "Host Club Reuniting Party!" He walked in and saw his brother, talking with some of their old guests from high school. He saw Hani with his wife and Mori with his girlfriend chatting with old friends. Tamaki was flirting like he used to and Kyoya was typing madly at a computer.

"Hikaru!" The man looked up to see Kaoru and the old guests come up. He smiled at his twin and began to talk with the ladies he hadn't seen in years. They were both wearing wedding rings and had expensive clothes on them, revealing their body that gave no room for imagination.

It was then a woman wearing a professional outfit and a pair of kitten heels came into the room, her short hair exactly how it was in high school. She smiled until her eyes landed on Hikaru. She just turned away and instead walked over to Tamaki. From what Hikaru could see, he offered to take her jacket and she did so. She was wearing long sleeve undershirt that was white and see though from the elbow down.

"H-Haruhi!" Kasonoda, who was sitting in a place reserved for Haruhi's customers, was looking at the woman's left lower arm. Hikaru looked at it too and saw several long, red marks.

"Hi Kasonoda! I heard that you and Regne are getting married soon, congratulations!" She smiled and kissed her old friend's cheek, making him almost as red as his hair. He motioned to her arm and she sighed.

"Not in a while, they're just scars." She smiled at him, but in her eyes were sadness at seeing Hikaru, who she had once loved but chose someone who was the complete opposite of her. His mother didn't set up the arrangement, so she knew that he loved his wife and not her. She sighed and turned to Tamaki, who was tapping a spoon upon a tea cup.

"Hello everyone, I am glad that our host club family has reunited. We will be serving our old favorite drink, instant coffee, and many sweets. I hope everyone is happy and will have a lovely time." He then sat down next to a group of ladies who each giggled and laughed with the old king.

"Hay, Kaoru, Hikaru, why not come back with your old classmate?" Tamaki looked at the two who nodded and walked over to Haruhi. Kasonoda had to leave to make arrangements with a public garden for his plants to be incorporated in the newest addition.

"Hay Haru-" Hikaru was cut off as she turned to him, holding a knife to his neck that she had gotten from the table.

"Get the hell away from me." She turned away from him and went over to Tamaki to gather her stuff.

"Haru…what did I do?" Hikaru spoke up and turned to the girl who just turned to him, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Do you really want to know Hikaru? Or is it because you feel bad or sad? Well you want to know what you did to me, huh?" She pulled up her sleeve revealing several long, red scars on her lower arm. "This is what you fucking did to me, you asshole! You didn't even know that I loved you, and you know how much I tried to show you? More than anyone in this room has shown to anyone. Now leave me alone and let me leave and die in peace!"She picked up her jacket out of a frozen Tamaki's hands and left the quiet room, silent tears falling onto her cheeks. She ran down the street from the downtown Tokyo area and ran to her small house, on the outskirts of the large town.

She was out of breath as she entered her home and as soon as she got up, there was a small knock at her door. She opened it and saw Hani looking at her."H-h-hello Hani, w-w-would you like some tea?" She took a deep breath and stopped panting as she looked at the older man.

"Haru-Chan, why are you so…sad?" Hani walked over to his friend and helped her to her couch, making sure not to hurt her.

"Hani, you showed me my love or him, and then what did he do? Marry someone else. He had the choice to marry whomever he wanted, and he married someone else. Someone that the rest of the club didn't even know." She then sobbed out her feelings, leaning on the older man.

"Haru-Chan, it's Ok, don't be sad, be happy!" He then pulled her into a hug, and she stopped sobbing.

"Thanks Hani" She smiled at him and got up, walking to the kitchen to make her friend some tea. She came back with a warm cup of tea for her friend and a slice of strawberry cake that Kasonoda had gotten her.

"Thank you Haru-Chan, Also, you might want to um…well have someone here to help you. I would originally suggest Hika-Chan, but he is the source so…hmmmm…."

"I have an idea, if you put Hikaru with me, I might be able to solve my problems from where the problem originated." She honestly didn't like the idea, but she just wanted to make her friends not have to deal with her screaming about everything bad hat ever happened to her.

"Well, I'll go tell the rest of our friends. They, well they're scared for you Haru-Chan, we all are." Hani gave his friend a hug and left.

"Take me to the Hitachiin estate, I need to contact Hikaru Hitachiin." Hani got into his limo and pulled out his pink phone. "Hello?" Hikaru answered his phone as he got out of the shower, a towel around his waist and held a towel to his hair to dry it off.

"Hika-Chan, you want to help Haru-Chan, right?" Hani's sweet voice came into Hikaru's ear.

"Yea, but how can I?" Hikaru finished drying his hair and slipped on a pair of boxers.

"Simple, pack your things, you are going to live with her. She suggested it." Hani heard Hikaru drop his phone.

"She did? But why would she do that?" Hikaru put on a pair of jeans and picked up his phone.

"You got divorced, correct Hika-Chan?" Hani was almost to his friend's house.

"Yea, a few weeks ago, why?" Hikaru put on a shirt and heard a limo drive into his very long driveway.

"Because Haru-Chan doesn't know that, you loved her in high school, right?" Hani got out of his limo and walked to the front door to his friend's house.

"Yea, we all did, didn't we?" Hikaru chuckled as the doorbell rang. He figured his butler would get it.

"Yea, we all did, but she had feelings for you so you have to tell her and explain what happened. Maybe you can even get her." Hani walked into the elder twin's room and saw Hikaru was sitting on his bed.

Hani hung up his phone and sat next to Hikaru. "Hika-Chan, we have to make a plan. I have an idea. You live with her, tell her about the divorce over dinner and slowly get closer to her. If that doesn't work, then we'll just have to deal. But tell her about the divorce, so we won't have her yelling like that again."

"Ok, I better get packed…wait, does she have a car?"

"Not that I could have seen of. Perhaps if you get close again, you can give her one."

"Yea, well we should get going soon." Hikaru quickly packed and followed Hani to the limo out front. The men steadily approached the woman's house.

Haruhi had a room set up for Hikaru when there was a knock on her door she opened it up and saw Hani with Hikaru behind him."Did you get a room ready for Hika-Chan?"

"First room on the left." She pointed to her long hallway and watched as he walked carrying his bags.

"Haru-Chan, are you sure you want to do this?" Hani looked at her.

"Yea, I'll be just fine Hani. Well, better start on dinner. Are you staying?" She looked at him and he shook his head. "OK, I'll call you if I need anything, also can you tell Kasonoda about this? He visits often and I want him to know."

"Of course Haru-Chan, I'll call him on the way home." "Thank you Hani." She gave him a hug and turned to the kitchen. She quickly started to cook and heard Hikaru come out of his room.

"Did Hani already go home?"

"Mhm" Haruhi poured some rice into a pot of boiling water and turned off the heat, covering the pot with a lid.

"What are you making?"

"Chicken." She pulled out some chicken tenders and grabbed out the spices she would need, putting some on the chicken and rubbing it in.

"Ok" Hikaru sat down on a stool that was at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Haruhi began to make a sauce, putting ingredients into the pan and washing her hands as she poured lemon juice into the pan. She slipped and the pan caught on fire for a second and died down. She looked at the chicken in the pan and smiled.

"That was done faster than usual, perfect too. She quickly extracted the chicken and placed it on two plates. She put sauce on them and rice on the side. She quickly set the plates at the table and bean to eat delicately, tearing off chicken and eating it. Hikaru began conversation.

"I have to tell you something that you need to know if you are living with me."

"Hm?" Haruhi looked up momentarily as Hikaru continued.

"My wife and I divorced, so I won't be having any guests."

"OK" Haruhi nodded and placed her plate in the sink and turned to the dark hallway. She walked to the last door and opened it, quickly getting in and shutting it.

"Well, better call it a night." Hikaru placed his plate in the sink next to Haruhi's and walked to his room. He laid on the bed and took a closer look at it. It had a medium television, a DVD player, a few movies, and two nightstands. He quickly unpacked and got ready for bed. He opened a door and saw it was a bathroom. He nodded and washed his face, and brushed his teeth. As he fell asleep, he heard Haruhi crying. He got up and walked down to her room. He knocked on it after confirming she was in there.

"Haruhi?" She didn't hear him, so he slowly opened the door. What the scene was surprised him. She was on her bed, crying. She didn't look to him as he slowly approached her. He put a gentle hand on her arm and she didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Haruhi?" She still didn't respond. Hikaru placed his arm around her slowly and she leaned on him, crying into his shoulder. "Shh, Shh" She soon fell asleep and Hikaru sighed as he got up and walked out, wishing that she would be happy again.

OK wow, that was…wow well, go to ** pages/Fireconakid332/230491957159523** and like that and you could possibly win a contest for me writing you a story! Bye Now!

Lyrics:

I loved you, you made me hate me.  
You gave me hate, see?  
It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that?  
I rip back, every time you tried to seal that.  
You feel bad?  
You feel sad?  
I'm sorry, hell, no, fuck that!  
It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife.  
This strife – it dies. This life and these lies.  
These lungs have sung this song for too long, and it's true I hurt too, remember I loved you.

I've lost it all fell today it's all the same  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)  
I've been abused, I feel so used because of you  
I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)  
I'm sorry no (no)

I wish I could have quit you.  
I wish I never missed you and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you.  
The future that we both drew and all the shit we've been through  
Obsessed with the thought of you the pain just grew and grew!  
How could you do this to me?  
Look at what I made for you  
It never was enough and the world is what I gave you  
I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!

I've lost it all fell today it's all the same

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry no (no)

I've been abused, I feel so used because of you

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry no (no)

Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And your tears are dried up now, you just lay without a sound.  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest.  
And my fears are over now, I can leave with my head down.

I've lost it all fell today it's all the same

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry no (no)

I've been abused, I feel so used because of you

I'm sorry oh (I'm sorry)

I'm sorry no (no)


	22. Stuck

Hiya Guys! OK wow, writing SO much! Word is Stuck, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru, and requester is mizmaire. Let's get this ball rolling!

Hikaru got up from his chirp in the living room of the large house.

"Hikaru, help me please!" He heard his wife as he turned around to see her stuck in the chair next to his, her large stomach filled with their twins making it hard for her to get up.

"Haru~ you look so CUTE!" She had her hair grown out to her lower back, and was wearing some of his maternity clothes line that he had designed when he found out his small wife was pregnant. She had a pair of black pants with a stretchy dark blue waistband. She had on a large white shirt that actually belonged to Hikaru, but he didn't mind.

"I'm cute, but stuck. Help me please." She reached out her arms which were mostly covered with Hikaru's shirt, only her hands showing. Hikaru grabbed her and pulled her up.

"There you go, now give your awesome husband a kiss." He leaned down as Haruhi stood on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Hikaru."

OK that's a little…short? Well, I think that it had a good storyline and went out until he helped her. Also, if you haven't already (and trust me, I'm the only one who has liked my page on FB)  pages/Fireconakid332/230491957159523 go there to get updates and sneak peeks on all of my stories! Bye Now!


	23. Cuddle

Hiya Guys! Last one was short, I don't know about this one, but you do but the last one wasn't even 250 words, but who cares? It was short and sweet. Well, here's the next one! Word is Cuddle, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru, and requester is kc495. Let's get this ball rolling.

Haruhi sat down next to her boyfriend as the guests left the club room. She leaned on him and laced her fingers within his, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you need to go to the store today?" Hikaru took a deep breath, smelling her hair. It smelled of green apples.

"No, I bought everything that we need for the week." She snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. She held onto his shirt, not letting go anytime soon. Hikaru smiled and wrapped his free arm around his girlfriend's small back. He laid down, Haruhi next to him.

"Hikaru, I love you" She whispered it into his shirt, and then snuggled so her head was in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Haruhi" He said it into her hair, his eyes closed. He felt her head below his own and smiled, kissing her head again.

The couple staid like that until Kaoru tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Hika, we gotta go home soon." He smiled at his brother's small girlfriend and how her hands gripped Hikaru's shirt like it was her life line.

"I don't wanna, I want my Haru" He then held Haruhi closer, if that was even possible.

"She has to go to her home Hikaru" Kaoru smiled as Haruhi gripped her boyfriend's school uniform tighter.

"No I don't, my dad will allow me to stay at a friend's house anytime as long as I call him, and I know you two have outfits for me because you are obsessed with making clothes for me." She then snuggled into Hikaru's jacket.

"Fine, I guess she doesn't , but we do Hika" Kaoru looked at his twin, who just picked up Haruhi.

"OK, let's go" Hikaru looked at his brother with all seriousness as the twins walked down the hallway, Haruhi still cuddling with Hikaru in his arms.

Well…Hikaru doesn't want his woman to go home. . Bye Now, go see my profile for the FB link.


	24. Flowers

Hiya guys! Word is flowers, pairing is Haruhi and Kasonoda and requester is a guest that goes by kedyn8. Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi walked up to the small café. She had a day without classes, as she had requested, and decided to go to the small café down the street from her apartment. She was in college and lived by herself. She walked to a table near the front and sat down, looking over the menu.

"How may I help you today ma'am?" A young lady wearing a yellow shirt with a short red dress looked at her, a smile on her face.

"A coffee and a BLT please."

"OK ma'am, also Ilike your dress." The waitress smiled.

"Oh, thank you my friends designed it for me." Haruhi smiled at the yellow green and blue flower pattern Hikaru and Kaoru had made.

"Wait, is that a Hitachiin dress?" The girl stared at Haruhi as she nodded.

"Ohmigod! You are friends with the Hitachiins?" She then began to ramble about how she loved the clothing line and how hot they were until an older woman came out and dragged her away.

"Sorry for her, she's obsessed with something called a "Host Club" at Ouran."

"Oh, I was part of that; I think I saw her go with the Hitachiins a lot."

"Well, here's a nice warm cup of coffee and a BLT, enjoy."

Haruhi ate the sandwich and saw a garden across the street. She smiled and quickly finished the coffee and paid for her food, and began to walk across the street to the small garden.

She looked at a few flowers and sat down at a park bench, taking deep breaths filled with the scents of cherry blossoms and lavender danced around her. She sighed and closed her eyes, the mid-morning sun warming her up.

"Haruhi?" She opened her eyes and looked over to the source of the voice, Kasonoda. He was looking at her, his eyes wide in surprise. She smiled and got up, stretching.

"Hello stranger" she smiled and laughed at his confused expression.

"You sure did get some weird habits from America." He smiled fondly at the girl he still loved.

"Yea, I guess. So what's been going on?"

"Oh, well I have plated a lot of flowers in several gardens, including this one."

"That sound good, I hope you aren't scaring people a lot"

"Not on purpose…."

Haruhi laughed at this and looked on at the other college student as he rambled.

OK that was short and I honestly don't know how to go on with this so…yea? Bye Now I guess!


	25. Angel Of Darkness

Hiya guys! I'm back with another request from a guest…whoa that rhymed and it is 2:30 am, I'm wide awake and have not slept since like last week so…yea. OK back on track! Song is Angel of Darkness (One of my FAVORITE songs of ALL TIME!) Pairing is Haruhi and Nekozawa and requester is the guest vanity insanity. Let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi stood in the middle of the club room, wearing an angel costume that had large black wings, a black shirt and black skinny jeans. She smiled as guests came in and sat with her regulars.

"Haruhi you look so…cursed!" A tall girl with blonde hair looked at her and nodded.

"Did someone say cur-" Nekozawa looked through the black magic club doors and stared at Haruhi, his sentence cut of short as he was traced by the girl, who looked as if she could bring darkness across all the lands.

"Hello Nekozawa-Senpai. Yes, someone said cursed but they weren't asking for a curse, so you can go back." She smiled and watched as the older boy nodded and walked back into the room.

He quickly ran up to a corner where he was hidden from sunlight and everyone else as he took off his robe and wig.

"A princess of the sun dressed as if an angel of the dark? She looked almost as beautiful as a dark rose, withering but not quite there." He leaned onto the wall and sighed as the image of the girl in the cosplay clouded his mind from other thoughts.

Haruhi, who was now done with her guests, took off the wings but kept on the dark clothing. She sat in the back room of music room three, thinking about what had happened when Nekozawa had come.

"He seemed to be startled by something…what could it have been?" She sighed and looked across the room.

There was no sunlight caused by the pulled back curtains, so the girl was in complete darkness, apart from that under the space between the doorway and the floor leading to the club room.

"People call him the prince of darkness…is it possible he was startled by me for wearing that cosplay?" Haruhi sighed and gathered he things.

She left before Tamaki could get to her and walked down the hallway. Little did she know, another student walked down that same hallway.

"Oh princess of the light, you have treaded in the kingdom of the dark, but I shall let you pass, farewell, my sweet sunray, until we meet again." Nekozawa sighed and said the words quietly, and walked theater way as Haruhi walked down to her house.

Oh wow, that hit the feels! I finished that in half an hour and for someone who can't sleep, I say that was pretty good! Check my profile for Facebook link and Bye Now!

Lyrics:

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

When darkness falls,  
Pain is all,  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind,  
and I will fight.

The love is lost,  
beauty and light,  
have vanished from  
garden of delight.  
The dreams are gone,  
midnight has come,  
the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.

Hunt goes on,  
deep in the night,  
time to pray,  
down on your knees,  
you can't hide from the  
eternal light,  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)

Now realize, the stars they die,  
darkness has fallen in paradise.  
but we'll be strong, and we will fight,  
against the creatures of the night.

Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand,  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command,  
But I will fight and I will stand.


	26. Everything

Hiya guys! Song is Everything by Michael Buble, Pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru. Requester is Kc495, so let's get this ball rolling!

Hikaru and Haruhi walked in a small park, hand in hand. Hikaru looked at his girlfriend, smiling as he remembered how she had stopped him from doing so many things that could get him killed and instead, took him to their shared apartment.

They were both 24 and happy, dating ever since their 2nd year in high school, making a total of 9 years, their 10th year anniversary in a few days. Hikaru had it all planned. That was when he was going to propose to the young, and VERY cute, lawyer.

"Hikaru, I have a question" Haruhi looked up at him, her eyes sparkling.

"What's up Haruhi?" He looked down at her, smiling.

"Why do you come back as soon as possible from trips for work?" Haruhi leaned onto him as they walked up to their apartment.

"Because I know I have a sweet little Haruhi to come home to every time." Hikaru quickly kissed her as he went for his sketchbook and sat on the couch as he began to sketch a dress that he was going to put in his "Sweet little cuties" line, a line inspired by Haruhi, his own little sweet cutie.

"Is that another dress that you are going to ask me to wear?" Haruhi looked over his shoulder as she sat next to him, almost on top of him.

"Yea, and I hope the gold and black one is good for Friday" Hikaru quickly picked up a purple pencil and began to color the small frills on the dress.

He began to color the main dress a light blue and white swirls across it, imagining Haruhi in it and almost died of cuteness.

-Friday-

Haruhi slipped on a tight-fitting dress that was black wth gold swirls, a preview to Hikaru's new line. She placed on a pair of golden flats that had a small black bow right next to her smallest toe on each foot.

Hikaru placed on his black tux and a golden tie with red little dots that he could barely see. He placed on his dress shoes and had his hair as usual, slipping a small black box into his pocket.

Hikaru escorted Haruhi to a red room, a dinner table with tuna, pork, and chicken on it. The couple ate and talked until Hikaru pulled her up as they walked outside.

They walked on a long trail as Hikaru fiddled with the box in his pocket with one hand, the other arm wrapped around Haruhi's waist. They came up to a small clearing where they sat down, looking at the sky. Fireworks began to burst as Hikaru slipped from Haruhi's grip. When she looked at him, he was holding out the box, it opened showing a small diamond ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you. Will you marry me?" Haruhi just stared at him before smiling and throwing herself at him, kissing him passionately.

Well there ya go guys! Bye Now!

You're a falling star, you're the get away car.

You're the line in the sand when I go too far.

You're the swimming pool, on an August day.

And you're the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy but it's kinda cute.

Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.

Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true.

'cause you can see it when I look at you.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,

And you light me up, when you ring my bell.

You're a mystery, you're from outer space,

You're every minute of my everyday.

And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.

Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,

And you know that's what our love can do.

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times

It's you, it's you, you make me sing.

You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.

You're every song, and I sing along.

'Cause you're my everything.

Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la


	27. Vexing Mind Games

Hiya Guys! Sorry I haven't been doing drabbles in a while! I AM NOT DEAD! Well the word is Vexing Mind games, the pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru and we have TWO requesters, Kc495 and Isella have combined to request, so let's get this ball rolling! (I love saying that!)

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at the table their guests had previously been, playing a game.

"Ha! Take that!" Kaoru turned a few of the cards and placed down a gruesome card, Hikaru winding his eyes and gasping.

"How the hell did you get that card? The lowest one was 10,223,899 yen!"

"Hikaru, we're rich!"

"You spent MY allowance!"

"Maybe!"

Haruhi looked at them and sighed, turning back to her book. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned it to see Hikaru's face almost touching her's.

"What is it Hikaru?" Haruhi just looked at him, her face expressionless.

"You should play with us!" Hikaru grinned at her.

"I don't want to" She turned back to her book.

"We want you to!" He turned her head back to him with his other hand.

"I just want to read" She got out of his grip and back to her book. 

"But Haru! Reading is boring! You can read at home, just play Magic with us!" He put his face inbetween her and the book.

"Why should I?" Haruhi gave up reading and looked at him.

"Because you would be a good player, duh!" He smiled, knowing he had won.

"Fine, ONE game" She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged next to Hikaru.

"Yay! Haru is playing! You get the easiest deck, my sliver deck!" Hikaru handed her the deck as she set down.

"Yes! Time to beat up Haruhi!" Kaoru smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Do you know how to play?" Hikaru ignored his brother and turned to Haruhi.

"Yea" She shuffled the deck and drew 7 cards.

They began, and soon Haruhi beat them both and walked back to her book.

"There, I need to go home."

Hikaru stared at her and felt his heart skip a beat and the girl who had beat them.

Wow, you go girl! I LOVE playing Magic, so that's the game I chose….IMMA NERD AND I KNOW IT! Well, bye now!


	28. Hero

Hiya guys! The word is Hero, pairing is Haruhi and Hikaru, and the requester probably request most of these, Kc495! I love all of you so let's get this ball rolling!

Haruhi was scared. The thunder rumbled as loud as a lions roar as she hid in Library 3. She was in the back corner, afraid. She then heard the door open and feet running to her corner. She looked up as a strike of lightning shined through the large windows.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru pulled her into the hug she got when she was hiding.

"Hika-" she then hid her face as the lightning rumbled once more.

"It's OK, I'm here" He put his arms around her and pulled out two pairs of headphones, connecting them to his mp3 player and put on her favorite song.

He put a pair of headphones over her head. He then picked her up, carrying her to the host club.

When he got there, he began to move around couches, tables, and chairs. He then placed Haruhi in the middle of a large circle created by all the couches and chairs in the room. He then retreated to the storage space and created a large quilt of different blankets by tying them together. He then tied the ends to chairs and couched, placing more blankets, a few couch cushions, and a lot of pillows under the blanket canopy.

"Hikaru, this is beautiful..."

"Oh, the storm stopped…." Hikaru then chuckled and sat next to Haruhi, who just looked at him.

"You know Hika, you are almost like a hero sometimes."

"How?"

"Oh, you know just coming in and helping me. Thank you" Haruhi then kissed his cheek and left, leaving a blushing Hikaru under the canopy.

Well…Now I want to build a fort! Bye Now!


	29. Breathe

Hiya guys! The word is breathe, pairing is Hikaru and Haruhi, requester is Kc495! Let's get this ball rolling!

Hikaru looked at the pale face of Haruhi, who was barely breathing. He held her hand in the ambulance as they rode to the Oortori hospital. Haruhi had collapsed on the roof and fell off of the building, landing in Hikaru's arms.

"Haruhi, I don't know if you can hear me, but please breathe. I-I need you" He then placed a kiss on her forehead as the paramedics rushed her off. He wandered to the waiting room and saw Kaoru, who was pacing.

"Haruhi, how is she?" Kaoru was in front of Hikaru instantly, looking into his twin's identical eyes.

"She is still good as far as I can tell" Hikaru then got his brother to sit down next to him.

"Can I see a notebook?" Kaoru was fidgeting nervously as he looked at his brother.

"I don't have one on me" Hikaru looked as his brother cursed and chewed on his thumb. Hikaru sighed and looked at a doctor who came up.

"Hikaru Hitachiin?" Hikaru got up and the doctor nodded, leading him down a white hallway. Hikaru followed and went into the room the doctor pointed to, seeing Haruhi on a bed. Hikaru bursted in the door and sat next to Haruhi, and quickly grabbed her hand.

"Breathe in, breathe out…." He watched her for a few hours, no sign she was alive except for her shaky breathing.

"I love you Haruhi" He whispered it on her hairline and kissed her as he left. He was soon bombarded with people and the press to figure out why the famous Hitachiin was at the hospital.

"Get away from me" He growled at everyone as he got in his limo. He was soon at his mansion, but it felt empty. He collapsed as a maid came up to him.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

"I need something to eat, but not tuna"

"How about a sandwich sir?"

"Yea, please"

He sighed and looked at his hands, about to cry.

"Breathe Haruhi…breathe for me"

Wow…that was sad…I bye now!


	30. Author's note sad

Hiya guys! It's nit Fire-Crona-Kid332, but I'll explain that later, for now here's a little not: All of Fire-Crona-Kid332's stories are being discontinued. I'm sorry, but they are. So you're probably wondering, Who posted this? Simple, her twin. Now where is she? Well, that's the sad part. She sorta died in a fire trying to save our little sister, and managed to save her, but not herself. So, in her honor, I will be writing a fanfic myself in Ouran High school Host Club. I will change the name of this user, because it was both of ours. I'm Amber, and I wrote 'Everything and Anything' and 'Daughter Of A Greedy Man' but that's it. Now, the name for this will be 'The last Fire Twin' (for the user, that is) and the story I'm putting in her honor is going to be called….The gem twins, as both our names are gems. I'm not gonna change our names, but that's it. So that's all folks and well…if the story you find this on is one I wrote, it will be continued after The Gem Twins is finished, I'm sooo sorry, but thank you, if you have any questions, PM me ore leave a review. Thank you sooo much for reading!


End file.
